Changed Soul
by Siriusisalive
Summary: Harry Potters 6.Jahr !rnNach den Sommerferien nach dem 5.Jahr müssen Ron , Hermine und die anderen feststellen , dass Harry sich , nicht nur äußerlich , sehr verädert hat . Harrys neue Bekannte entpuppen sich als sehr attraktiv und sie scheinen besondere
1. Default Chapter

CHANGED SOUL

Autor: mooney   
Chapter:Prolog   
Disclaimer: Alles gehört der guten,alten J.K.Rowling,außer meine selbst erfundenen Charaktere.Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction,sondern mache es aus Spass und in der Hoffnung,dass es euch gefällt!   
Warning: evtl.ein bissl Dark   
Genre:Es ist meine Vorstellung von Band sechs.Das fünfte Buch ist voll mit einbezogen.   
Pairing:Wird noch nicht veraten!!!   
Die Geschichte hat einen offenen Anfang,aber es löst sich alles früher oder später auf.   
So,ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel!?   
Viel Spass

Prolog

Hermine saß gedankenverloren in ihrem Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.In der zweiten Sommerferienwoche war sie in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens umgezogen.Wie letztes Jahr wohnten auch Mr. und Mrs.Weasley,Ron,Ginny und Lupin hier.Nur die Zwillinge und Harry fehlten.Alle machten sich Sorgen um Harry,weil er auf keinen Brief antwortete und mit keinem Zauberspruch zu orten war.Wie sich herausgestellt hatte,war er nach zwei Tagen bei den Dursleys verschwunden.Da das Ministerium die Rückkehr Voldemorts jetzt endlich nicht mehr ignorierte konnte,hatte der Phönixorden viele neue Mitglieder gewonnen.Mehrere Auroren hatten die Aufgabe Harry zu finden,was aber nach einem Monat nach wie vor erfolglos blieb.Hermine machte sich sehr große Sorgen um ihn.Sie fragte sich,ob er den Tod Sirius´vielleicht nicht verkraftet hatte und sich etwas angetan hatte.Sie dachte an Remus,der wie eine wandelnde Leiche durchs Haus schlich,noch blasser als sonst.Wie es Harry wohl gerade ging?Lebte er überhaupt noch?Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen.Was würde sie bloß ohne ihn machen?Sie liebte seine abenteuerlustig blitzenden,smaragdgrünen Augen.Sie mochte seine beschützerische Haltung.Seinen Heldenkomplex.Und seine immer so unordentlichen,rabenschwarzen Haare machten ihn noch liebenswerter.Seine manchmal so sanfte,liebevolle Stimme,...-„Hermine,meine Liebe,es gibt Essen!",wurde sie von Mrs.Weasley,die aus der Küche rief,aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.Hermine errötete,bei ihren Gedanken ertappt und lief schnell hinunter, wo schon Ginny,Ron,Remus und Mr.Weasley am Tisch saßen und darauf warteten,dass Mrs.Weasley das Essen auftrug.   
Nach dem Essen saßen sie noch ein wenig beisammen und redeten über die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts am nächsten Tag.Plötzlich sagte Ron geistesabwesend „Ich bin mal gespannt ob Harry auftaucht!?!"Schlagartig wurde es still am Tisch.

Das war der Prolog.Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.   
Ich würde mich über Reviews tierisch freuen.Ob Kritik oder Lob.Ich brauch halt Motivation.   
Wenn ich ein paar Leser hab´,gibt's pro Woche ca. ein Chap.   
BYE,   
MOONEY


	2. Kapitel 1

CHANGED SOUL 

Autor:siriusisalive

Chapter:1/?

Disclaimer:Alles gehört der guten,alten J.K.Rowling,außer meine selbst erfundenen Chraktere.Die gehören nämlich mir!!!Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction,sondern schreibe sie aus Spass und in der Hoffnung,dass es euch gefällt!

Warning:evtl.ein bissl Dark

Genre:Es ist meine Vorstellung von Buch sechs.Der fünfte Band ist voll mit einbezogen.

Pairing:Wird noch nicht verraten!

Die Geschichte hat einen offenen Anfang,aber es löst sich alles früher oder später auf.

So,ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel!?

Viel Spass mit Chap 1

Kapitel 1 

Hermine und die Weasleys waren am nächsten Tag,zur Abwechslung mal,überpünktlich am Gleis 9 ¾.Es war erst 10.30 Uhr und nur wenige Schüler waren schon anwesend.Ginny,Ron und Hermine verstauten ihr Gepäck in einem leeren Abteil und stiegen wieder aus um nach Harry Ausschau zu halten.Nach und nach füllte sich der Bahnsteig mit bekannten und einigen unbekannten Gesichtern. Gerade kam ein ganz in schwarz gekleideter Junge,der seine Sweatshirtkapuze so tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte,dass man ihn nicht erkennen konnte,in Begleitung eines wunderschönen Mädchens durch die Absperrung,dass sie noch nie gesehen hatten.Sie hatte langes,leicht lockiges,braunes Haar und ein schönes sonnengebräuntes Gesicht mit funkelnden Augen.Ein enges,bauchfreies Top mit tiefem Ausschnitt machte ein schönes Dekolletee und eine enge Hüftjeans betonte ihre Taille und die langen Beine.

Neben Hermine klappte Ron der Unterkiefer herunter und viele Mädchen schauten sie neidisch an.Aber auch der Junge erweckte einiges Interesse.Er war so um die 1,85m groß und trug schwarze Skaterhosen mit vielen Schnallen und Taschen.Unter seinem,ebenfalls schwarzen,Sweatshirt konnte man deutlich breite Schultern und eine muskulöse Brust ausmachen.In seiner Hand hielt er eine noch brennende Zigarette,von der er alle paar Sekunden tief inhalierte.

Ginny und Hermine waren nicht die einzigen,die wünschten sein Gesicht sehen zu können.

Als die Braunhaarige die Blicke der Mädchen bemerkte,ergriff sie besitzergreifend den Arm des Jungen und zog ihn weiter,die ihnen folgenden Blicke ignorierend.

Als sie etwa 15m vom Eingang entfernt waren,kamen ein weiteres Mädchen und ein etwa 3-jähriger Junge durch die Absperrung gelaufen und während das Mädchen „Harry,Harry warte!",rief,brüllte der Junge ununterbrochen „Papa,Papa!".Das Paar erregte aber nicht nur wegen ihres Geschreis Aufmerksamkeit,sondern auch die Schönheit des jungen Mädchens war beeindruckend,fast einschüchternd.Sie hatte hüftlanges,blondes Haar,ein richtiges Engelsgesicht mit blauen Augen und eine richtige Modelfigur: schlank, großer Busen, lange Beine.Sie trug ein bauchfreies Top mit tiefem Ausschnitt,einen sehr kurzen Minirock und hohe Highheels.

Hermine,Ron und Ginny waren vor allem bei dem Namen ´Harry herumgewirbelt und beobachteten jetzt,wie alle anderen Hogwarts Schüler auch,wie der Junge und das brünette Mädchen sich umdrehten.Das Gesicht des Jungen konnte man nach wie vor nicht erkennen,aber das Gesicht des Mädchens verzog sich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln,als sie das blonde Mädchen und den immer noch „Papa!"rufenden Bub erblickte,woraus alle schlossen das die vier sich gut kannten .Viele Mädchen schauten geschockt,als der schwarz Gekleidete seine Zigarette wegschnippte,in die Knie ging um den kleinen Bub hochzuheben und ihn mit sanfter,tiefer und liebevoller Stimme beruhigend zu fragen warum er denn so nach ihm schreie.

Hermine rann bei dieser Stimme ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinunter. „Mensch,Harry.Du hättest dich richtig verabschieden sollen.Er schreit schon seit ihr weg seid nach dir!",redete das blonde Mädchen nun vorwurfsvoll auf den schwarz gekleideten ein,der den kleinen Blonden,nun strahlendend,auf dem Arm hielt. „Und was meinst du mit richtigem Abschied?",fragte der Junge. Die Blonde lächelte nur herausfordernd. „Mädchen!"murmelnd reichte der Junge den kleinen Buben dem brünetten Mädchen,das jetzt gewinnend lächelte,trat einen Schritt auf das blonde Mädchen zu und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

So,das war das erste Kapitel.Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr belohnt mich mit vielen Reviews.

Kritik und Lob sind willkommen.Ich werde versuchen öfter kurze Chaps reinzustellen.

Danke an die bisherigen Reviewer!!!

Bye

siriusisalive


	3. Kapitel 2

Changed Soul 

Autor:siriusisalive

Chapter:2/?

Disclaimer:Alles gehört der guten,alten J.K.Rowling,außer meine selbst erfundenen Charaktere.Die gehören nämlich mir!!!Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction,sondern schreibe sie aus Spass und in der Hoffnung,dass es euch gefällt!

Warning:evtl. n´bissl Dark

Genre:Es ist meine Vorstellung von Buch sechs.Der fünfte Band ist voll mit einbezogen.

Pairing:Wird noch nicht verraten!

So,ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel!?!

Viel Spass mit Chap 2

Kapitel 2 

Hermine und einige andere keuchten leise „Harry!",als sie die berühmteste aller Narben unter den verstrubbelten,kohlschwarzen Haaren des Jungen hervorblitzen sahen.

Dann beugte sich Harry vor und gab dem blonden Mädchen einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss,was Hermine und einige andere Mädchen,darunter auch Ginny,veranlasste enttäuscht aufzustöhnen.Aber was alle noch mehr verwirrte,als der Bub,der Harry Papa´nannte,war,dass sich Harry nachdem sich die beiden voneinander gelöst hatten,dem brünetten Mädchen zuwandte,ihm das Kind aus den Armen nahm,es auf den Boden stellte und dann auch der Brünetten einen langen Zungenkuss gab.

Dann bückte er sich zu dem Bub und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich komm´euch alle bald besuchen,ok?",fragte Harry den Kleinen. „Kommt die Phina´ dann auch mit?",stellte der Bub eine Gegenfrage. „Aber sicher doch.Und Zetax´ kommt auch mit."

Er erhob sich wieder und weil gerade der Warnpfiff des Hogwartsexpress´ ertönte,drehte er sich mit einem „Ciao,bis bald." zu den Dreien, um und stieg mit den vielen anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen in den wartenden Zug.Hermine,Ron und Ginny liefen Harry im Zug hinterher. „Harry,warte doch auf uns!",rief Hermine.Aber Harry hörte sie entweder nicht oder ignorierte sie bewusst, jedenfalls ging er weiter den schmalen Gang entlang auf der Suche nach einem Platz in einem Abteil.

Schließlich kam er zu einem Abteil,indem nur Neville und Luna saßen.Er öffnete die Tür und fragte „Kann ich mich hier reinsetzen?",was mit einem „Aber klar doch!" von Neville beantwortet wurde. Luna sagte wie immer erst einmal nichts und war scheinbar in die neueste Ausgabe des Klitterers´ vertieft.Harry setzte sich auf einen Sitz am Fenster,zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor mit einem Schlenker eine Mappe herauf.Neville schaute ihn bewundernd an. „Du hast dich sehr verändert.",sagte Neville während er einen kleinen,silbernen Ring an Harrys rechter Augenbraue,einen weiteren Stecker an seiner Unterlippe,die modische Frisur und die fehlende Brille registrierte.Wäre er aber aufmerksamer gewesen,wäre ihm eine weitere Veränderung nicht entgangen.Harrys Augen waren zwar immer noch smaragdgrün,doch weder ein Funkeln noch irgendein Glanz zeichneten die einst so abenteuerlustig blitzenden Augen.Jetzt blickten die glanzlosen,matten Augen kalt und distanziert.

Harry nickte nur,öffnete die Mappe und vertiefte sich mit Feder und Tinte in irgendwelche Papiere. Nun machte sich Luna bemerkbar. „Hallo Harry.Wie geht es dir?".Sie bekam nur ein kurzes „Passt schon." zur Antwort.

„Ich geh´mal und schau´wo die anderen sind.",meinte Neville,als sich Luna wieder hinter ihrem Klitterer´ verkrochen hatte.Da keiner der beiden antwortete,ging er einfach hinaus.Er wunderte sich sehr über den neuen Harry.Konnte seine Veränderung etwas mit den Geschehnissen im Ministerium letztes Schuljahr zu tun haben?Mit Grauen erinnerte er sich an Harrys verzweifelten,trauernden Blick, als dieser Black hinter den Schleier fiel.Und wie Harry dann dieser Todesserin nachgestürmt war...

Gerade sah er Hermine,Ron,Ginny,Seamus,Parvati und Lavender in einem Abteil.Er zog die Tür auf, kam herein und schloss die Tür wieder.Als er bemerkte,dass alle in erwartungsvoll ansahen,sagte er atemlos „Habt ihr euch Harry mal genauer angeschaut?".Hermine antwortete für alle „Ich hab´nur die Narbe erkannt.Was ist denn?". „Nun ja,ich kann das nicht so gut erklären.Das solltet ihr vielleicht selber sehen.",versuchte Neville einen Rückzieher zu machen. „Sag´schon!",bat Ginny.Ihr konnte er sowieso nicht widerstehen,also erklärte er „OK.Also,er trägt keine Brille mehr und hat so einen Ring durch die Augenbraue und unter der Lippe hat er auch so ein glänzendes Ding.".Aber keiner der im Abteil Sitzenden konnte sich darunter etwas vorstellen und deshalb fragte Ron,wo er denn jetzt sei. „In einem Abteil mit Luna.",antwortete Neville schulterzuckend.

In diesem Moment kam auch Luna herein. „Gott,hat der Typ sich verändert.",meinte jetzt auch Luna, was die anderen noch neugieriger machte. „Wie hat er sich denn verändert?". „So viel ich erkennen konnte,hat er zwei Piercings.Einen an der Augenbraue und einen an der Unterlippe.",sagte Luna.Und dann leiser,wie für sich „Und die Augen,die Augen.Ich habe gehofft das Gespräch hätte ihm geholfen.". „Er hat sich Piercings stechen lassen?Ich glaub´s nicht...Aber was für ein Gespräch?",wandte sich Hermine an Luna. „Was ist ein Pi...piar...Dingsda?",mischte sich Ron ein. „Wir haben uns am Ende des letzten Schuljahres über den Tod unterhalten.Ich glaube ihm ging es richtig schlecht.Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was in dem Raum mit dem Schleier passiert ist,aber es hatte eine erstaunliche Wirkung auf Harry.",Luna schaute jetzt fragend Neville an „Willst du uns nicht erzählen,was genau passiert ist?".

Neville wurde in diesem Augenblick klar,dass Harry nicht einmal Ron und Hermine alles erzählt hatte und das er der einzige war,der alles miterlebt hatte.Sie alle wussten nicht,dass Harry der Todesserin Bellatrix Lestrange gefolgt war.Schaudernd erinnerte er sich an den verzweifelten und entschlossenen Blick Harrys,als er sich von Professor Lupin losriss und der Todesserin hinterher stürmte... Aber er wollte nicht derjenige sein,der alles neu aufrührte und außerdem waren ja Seamus,Parvati und Lavender,die von alledem nichts wussten,im Abteil.Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte „Es tut mir Leid,aber wenn Harry es euch nicht erzählen wollte,hatte er bestimmt einen Grund.Und ich werde nichts erzählen,solange ich nicht gezwungen werde.Außerdem sind Uneingeweihte anwesend.",sagte er schließlich mit einem Blick auf Seamus,Parvati und Lavender. Wie auf Stichwort fragte jetzt Seamus verständnislos „Von was redet ihr eigentlich?". „Seht ihr,man müsste ihnen alles erklären und,was ihr noch nicht wisst,ich war nicht bei allen Geschehnissen an Harrys Seite,",sagte Neville noch einmal zu Ron,Hermine,Ginny und Luna gewandt. „Aber ich dachte du warst bei Sirius´ Tod dabei und das war doch das Entscheidende!?!",meinte Hermine. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.Vielleicht erzähle ich es euch ein andernmal." Und mit diesen Worten verließ er das Abteil. Und während Hermine,Ron,Ginny und Luna ihm verdrießlich nachsahen,fragte Lavender „Was soll das?Was ist los?".Mit einem Seufzen erklärte Hermine „Das können wir euch leider nicht erzählen.Oder, noch nicht.Seid bitte nicht böse.". „Ich würde mich ja eher fragen ob der Junge vom Bahnhof wirklich sein Sohn ist und wer diese Models sind.",warf jetzt Parvati ein. „Und warum er beide abgeknutscht hat!?!",fügte Seamus hinzu. „Ich frag´ mich,wie er es immer wieder schafft die bestaussehendsten Mädchen zu bekommen.",sagte Ron resigniert,was die anderen zu einem Lachanfall veranlasste. „Aber er hat ja recht.Was die für Körper hatten,wie Models!",schwärmte jetzt auch Seamus,worauf Lavender sehr eifersüchtig schautem. „Hab´ ich denn keine Traumfigur?",wollte sie von ihm wissen.Seamus sah sie an und als würde er es erst jetzt bemerken,wurden seine Augen groß und er nickte „Doch,du hast auch einen Traumkörper.",worauf Lavender stark errötete und sich ihren grinsenden Freunden zuwandte. „Also,was ist nun mit dem blonden,strahlenden Wonneproppen?", lenkte sie das Gespräch an den Ursprung zurück. „Nun ja,so wie es aussieht ist unser lieber Harry Vater und das heisst,dass er uns schon lange etwas verschwiegen hat.Und wir wissen nicht,was er uns sonst noch verschweigt.",stellte Ginny sachlich fest,obwohl in ihrem Gesicht deutlich die Erschütterung über einen lügenden Harry stand. „Ich erinnere mich daran,wie Harry, in der Nacht wo Vater angegriffen wurde,Sirius in eine Kammer zerrte und Sirius ein paar Minuten später mit sehr blassem Gesicht wieder herauskam.Harry muss ihm etwas erschütterndes gesagt haben.",erinnerte sich Ron an diese traumatische Nacht.Seamus,Parvati und Lavender schauten verwirrt zwischen den beiden Weasleys hin und her.Sie hatten keine Ahnung von diesen Ereignissen. „Und was Mad-eye in St.Mungos sagte.",Ginny sah Ron und Hermine bedeutungsvoll an. „Ich will jetzt sofort wissen wovon ihr redet!",sagte Parvati heftig.Doch es kam zu keiner Antwort,denn Luna hatte plötzlich bemerkt wie unbequem es war,sich nach einer halben Stunde Stehen noch immer nicht hinsetzen zu können und sagte jetzt „Ich geh´ wieder zurück.Wir sehen und dann bei den Kutschen.Ciao!".Nachdem sich alle mit einem „Ciao!" verabschiedet hatten,verließ sie das Abteil ihrer Freunde.

Keiner der Sieben bemerkte die kleine rot,weiß,schwarze Schlange,die kurz nach Luna das Abteil verließ und davon flitzte um ihrem Meister zu berichten,was sie gehört hatte.

So das war Chapter 2.Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt fleißig Reviews!!!grins

Bussi an alle,die diese Fiction verfolgen! **siriusisalive**

**P.S.Ich konnte auf die Reviews aus Zeitmangel noch net antworten . Tut mir Leid !!!**


	4. Kapitel 3

Changed Soul 

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter:3/?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten , alten J.K.Rowling , außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere . Die gehören nämlich mir !!! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction , sondern schreibe aus Spass und in der Hoffnung , dass es euch gefällt.

Warning : evtl. ein bissl Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen , wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte.

Pairing : ??? Man kann sich aber denken , was kommt.

So , ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel!?!

Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3 

Auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Abteil bemerkte Luna , das fast in allen anderen Abteilen die Schüler über Harre , die zwei Schönheiten und den vermeintlichen Sohn Harms diskutierten . Es war ja auch nicht zu übersehen , wie sehr sich der-Junge-der-lebt verändert hatte .

Luna wusste nicht , dass Harry über den Inhalt ihres ganzen Gesprächs durch seinen Spion Bescheid wusste .

Weil nur Harry im Abteil war , fragte Luna ihn , wo denn Neville sei . „Da kam ein Mädchen vorbei und er ist ihr wie ein liebeskranker Frosch hinterher gestolpert . " ,sagte Harry ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung . Sie sah ihm , verstört über die Kälte in seiner Stimme , in die kalten Augen und ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken . Dann aber setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz und las weiter in ihrem Klitterer´ .

Eine halbe Stunde später kam auch Neville zurück und die restliche Zeit bis zur Ankunft in Hogsmeade verbrachte Neville mit dem Bewundern seines Mimbulus Mimbeltonia´ , Luna mit lesen und Harry mit seinen undefinierbaren Papieren aus der Mappe .

Neville und Luna , die sich schon umgezogen hatten , wunderten sich , dass Harry nicht seine Hogwartskleidung anzog , sondern sich die Kapuze tief über den Kopf zog und ausstieg , sobald der Zug angehalten hatte .

Mit unkenntlichem Gesicht und der Mappe unter dem Arm stand er eine Zigarette rauchend bei den Thestralen , als Hermine , Ron ,Ginny und die anderen den Zug verließen .

Doch da sie ihre schweren Koffer und Tierkäfige schleppen mussten , kamen sie erst bei Harry an , als der gerade seine Kippe wegschnippte und , nachdem er den ihm am nächsten stehenden Thestral nochmal getätschelt hatte , in die nächste Kutsche stieg .

Schnell stiegen Hermine , Ron , Ginny , Neville und Luna in die gleiche Kutsche und setzten sich auf die freien Plätze . „Hallo Harry . " , sagten alle und wurden mit einem abwesenden „Hallo ." belohnt . Harry hatte anscheinend noch nicht einmal bemerkt , wer da eingestiegen war , denn er hatte eine Feder in der Hand und schrieb etwas auf ein Pergament .

Die Kutsche fuhr los und die anderen fingen an ihm irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen , die er aber nicht beantwortete . Als Harry seinen Brief fertig geschrieben hatte , rollte er ihn zusammen und versiegelte ihn mit mehreren Zaubersprüchen . Dann , ohne die neugierigen , starrenden Blicke zu beachten , öffnete er das Fenster neben ihm und pfiff dreimal hintereinander laut und durchdringend . Die anderen fünf schauten ihn nur sehr verwirrt an und erschraken nur noch mehr , als mit einem kehligen Schrei ein riesiger , wunderschöner Adler durch Harrys Fenster schoss , elegant auf Harrys Knien landete und ihm konzentriert in die Augen blickte . „Hallo Shrewd.Bring den bitte schnell zu Robbie ." , sagte Harry zu dem Adler , der aber jetzt vollkommen auf Harrys rechte Hand fixiert war . „Nun Shrewd , ich würde ihn nicht angreifen . Er ist schnell und sehr giftig . Es ist nicht ratsam jetzt zuzuschnappen ." , meinte Harry zu dem Adler , der jetzt wieder Harry anschaute , und sah grinsend mit an , wie der Vogel erst überlegend den Kopf schief legte , dann aber den Brief schnappte und aus dem Fenster flog . Harry starrte ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher .

„Harry , Harry ! " ,Rons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken . „Was ist?". „Was war das gerade ? " , fragte Ron mit kindlicher Stimme . „Ein Adler ." ,war Harrys einsilbige Antwort . Ron sah jetzt noch dümmer aus als sonst .

Hermine und die anderen ergriffen die Chance und bombardierten ihn mit Fragen wie „Wieso trägst du deine Brille nicht mehr ? " , „Warum hast du dir Piercings stechen lassen ? " , „Wer war der Junge vom Bahnhof ? " .Plötzlich drehte sich Harry zu ihnen um und blitzte sie wütend an „Ihr seid sowas von unglaublich oberflächlich . Seid ihr wirklich so naiv zu glauben ein Mensch könne sich nur äußerlich verändern ? " , mit diesen Worten sprang er aus der Kutsche , die gerade angehalten hatte .

So , das war Kapitel 3 und ich hoffe doch , dass es euch gefallen hat.

Vielleicht wäre es ja auch möglich , mir eure Meinung zu schreiben!!!

Bis bald ,

siriusisalive

Reviewantworten :

Angel344: Nun ja , der Sohn´ ist etwa 3 Jahre alt . (!)

Es gibt da noch andere äußerliche Veränderungen , aber die kommen erst noch !

Bussi !!

Morgana McGonnagall : Harry hat sich schon verändert . Er ist auch etwas rebellisch . Es is verdammt

Schwer was zu schreiben , ohne zu viel zu verraten ! **grins**

Nookie: Das mit dem Bub´is mir auch net leicht gefallen . Aber wenn ich immer von dem Jungen und

Dem kleinen Jungen geredet hätte , wäre das sehr unübersichtlich geworden .

Danke an **Anonymus , Schnuckiputz , nookie , Momo-chan21989 , Angel344 , Morgana McGonnagall , VaterVonMelkor und Fraenzi !!!**

Ach ja , zu meinem Beitrag Alle herhören´ :

Ich weiß auch net , warum die Adresse nicht geht .

Wenn es immer noch net geht , könnt ihr mal auf harrypotter-buch.de gehen . Dann ins Forum und bei Fanfictions - Fortsetzungen eine FF von mir anklicken . Ich heisse dort mooney . In meiner Signatur ist ein direkter Link eingefügt . Probiert den mal .

Und an die Jungen/Männer :

Es gibt noch so gut wie keine männlichen Teilnehmer !

Schaut doch mal , ob es euch gefällt !

Buuussiii!

siriusisalive


	5. Kapitel 4

Changed Soul 

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 4/?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten , alten J.K.Rowling , außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere . Die gehören nämlich mir !!! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction , sondern schreibe aus Spass und in der Hoffnung , dass es euch gefällt .

Warning : evtl. ein bissl Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen , wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte .

Pairing : ??? Man kann sich aber denken , was kommt .

So , ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel !?!

Viel Spass mit Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 

In der Kutsche war es still und alle schauten sich geschockt an . „Er hat recht . Das wirklich oberflächlich . " , stellte Hermine fest und stieg dann aus .

Die anderen folgten ihr durch die Menge in die große Halle .

Harry konnte nicht glauben , wie er jemals mit solch oberflächlichen Menschen hatte befreundet sein können . Nicht ein einziges Mal hatten sie nach Sirius gefragt , nicht einmal erwähnt . Bei diesen Gedanken zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen und seine mühsam aufgebaute Maske drohte zusammenzubrechen .

Als die anderen Mitglieder der Ministeriums-aktion die Halle betraten , sahen sie Harry schon am Gryffindoretisch sitzen . Er hatte seine Kapuze wieder tief ins Gesicht gezogen und wartete offenbar darauf , schnell abhauen zu können . Luna ging zu den Ravenclaws und die anderen setzten sich auf freie Plätze am Tisch der Gryffindores , denn neben Harry saßen Parvati und Colin Creevey , die von beiden Seiten auf ihn einquasselten .

Jetzt erhob sich Dumbledore und es wurde still in der Halle . „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts . Vor dem Essen und der Einteilung der Erstklässler muss ich etwas sehr wichtiges bekannt geben . Dieses Jahr wird sich hier etwas grundlegend ändern . Aufgrund der Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts " , fast alle außer Dumbledore selbst zuckten zusammen und einige Blicke wanderten zu der unbekannten schwarzgekleideten Person bei den Gryffindores , „werden sich alle Schüler und Schülerinnen eines Jahrganges einen Schlafsaal teilen , der gleichzeitig auch ein Aufenthaltsraum ist . Das heißt , dass es die Aufteilung in Gryffindore , Slytherin , Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff nur noch für die Punkte und das Quidditchturnier existiert . " Es war totenstill in der Halle und alle starrten den Schulleiter geschockt an .

Draco Malfoy erhob sich und sagte zornig „Das können Sie nicht machen . Das können Sie nicht verantworten ! " . Nun stand auch Harry , wegen der Kapuze für die meisten unkenntlich , auf und sprach ebenfalls laut „Malfoy hat recht , " , jetzt starrten ihn alle , eingeschlossen Malfoy , an , „sind sie sicher , dass das nicht einer Ihrer berüchtigten , schwerwiegenden Fehler ist ? " , fragte Harry jetzt herausfordernd . Alle , eingeschlossen der Lehrer , blickten ihn jetzt an als wäre er ein Irrer . „Nun , ich bin mir sicher , dass das kein Fehler ist . Außerdem gibt es nur einen , dem ich wegen meiner Fehler Rechenschaft schuldig bin ; " , sagte Dumbledore ruhig . Ein Raunen ging durch die Tische und die einen und anderen tuschelten über eventuelle Fehler Dumbledores , als dieser fortfuhr „und dass ..." , er machte eine kurzePause. „...bin ich ! " , vollendete Harry den Satz und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf .Wieder wurde es totenstill . Niemand rührte sich um nichts zu verpassen . Die Spannung lag knisternd über der Halle . Alle warteten angespannt auf die Antwort Dumbledores .

Deutlich sah man , wie Dumbledores Augen größer wurden , als er Harry erkannte . Offenbar hatte es dem sonst so redegewandten Schulleiter die Sprache verschlagen , denn er starrte immer noch fassungslos den aufrecht stehenden , ganz in schwarz gekleideten Jungen an .

Stumm musterte er die blitzenden Schmuckstücke an der rechten Augenbraue und der Unterlippe . Anscheinend verzichtete Harry jetzt auf die Brille und hatte sich auch körperlich verändert . Am meisten Sorge bereiteten Dumbledore aber die Augen , die ihn noch immer kalt fixierten . Auch so einen öffentlichen Angriff auf ihn hätte er ihm , letztes Jahr noch , nicht zugetraut.

Ein lauter , kehliger Schrei unterbrach die peinliche Stille , die sich über den Saal gesenkt hatte . Nicht nur die Schüler beobachteten jetzt erschrocken einen Adler , der im Sturzflug von der unendlichen Hallendecke herabstieß . Es gab nur sechs Personen im Saal , die den Adler kannten . Gebannte Blicke folgten dem stolzen Vogel , der mit einem graziösen Manöver auf dem ausgestreckten , linken Arm Harrys landete , diesem einen Brief überreichte und dann anfing mit dem Schnabel nach Harrys rechter Hand zu picken . Harry , der den Brief inzwischen gelesen hatte , sagte genervt zu dem Adler „Du weißt ganz genau was passiert , wenn du weiter Zetax´ attackierst , Shrewd ! " . Beschämt schaute der Adler zu Seite und gab sich damit zufrieden ,den Arm zu beobachten .

Die perplexen Gesichter seiner Mitschüler ignorierend , schrieb er mit einer plötzlich in seiner Hand aufgetauchten Feder eine Antwort , übergab den Brief an Shrewd und scheuchte ebendiesen davon .

Obwohl die meisten immer noch Harry anstarrten , erhob Dumbledore wieder die Stimme „Jetzt werden ersteinmal die Erstklässler eingeteilt . "

Das war also Kapitel 4 und ich hoffe es hat alle Erwartungen erfüllt . Ich möchte mich erst mal bei denjenigen bedanken , die mir immer ihre Meinung schreiben , was man ja nicht von jedem behaupten kann . Das nächste Chap kommt auch bald , versprochen . Mein Problem scheint allerdings zu sein , dass ich meine Sauklaue im Manuskript selbst nicht entziffern kann ! schäm

Ich hoffe , demnächst das nächste Wort erkennen zu können , denn dann kann ich bald das ganze Chap hochladen ! grins

siriusisalive

P.S. Ihr wundert euch bestimmt , warum ich die Chaps 3 und 4 gleichzeitig hochgeladen habe !?! Auf anderen Seiten habich schon 6 Kapitel online , und ich will alles auf einen Stand bringen !!!


	6. Kapitel 5

Changed Soul 

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 5/?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten , alten J.K.Rowling , außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere . Die gehören nämlich mir !!! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction , sondern schreibe aus Spass und in der Hoffnung , dass es euch gefällt .

Warning : evtl. ein bissl Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen , wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte .

Pairing : ??? Man kann sich aber denken , was kommt .

So , ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel !?!

Viel Spass mit Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 

Nach dem Festessen erhob sich Dumbledore erneut . „Es tut mir Leid euch mitteilen zu müssen , dass es bis jetzt nur eine VgddK-Lehrerin für die Erst- bis Viertklässler gibt . Da diese erst 20 Jahre alt und mit ihrer Ausbildung noch nicht fertig ist , wird sie nur die Schüler der ersten bis vierten Klasse unterrichten . Für die Fünft- bis Sechstklässler wird vorläufig der VgddK-Unterricht ausfallen . Jedoch bin ich mir sicher in den nächsten beiden Wochen eine geeignete Lehrkraft zu finden .

Des weiteren wird dieses Jahr ein Duellierclub , geleitet von Professor Snape , stattfinden . Dieser Club ist für alle Jahrgangsstufen Pflicht .

Im Laufe des morgigen Tages werden wir zudem Besuch bekommen ." , bei diesen Worten wurde in der Halle wieder interessiert getuschelt . „Vielleicht kennen einige von euch die Quidditch-schule in Irland !?! Da die Schule durch einen Angriff schwarzer Magier in den Ferien vollends zerstört wurde , sind die Schüler und Schülerinnen auf die drei bekannten europäischen Zaubererschaulen verteilt worden . Hogwarts hat insgesamt drei Quidditch-teams aufgenommen . Die drei Teams sind jeweils auf dem Niveau unserer Fünft , - Sechst – und Siebtklässler , was heisst , dass die Schüler in den jeweiligen Aufenthaltsräumen der Fünft , - Sechst – und Siebtklässler untergebracht sein werden . Sie werden wie alle anderen den regulären Unterricht besuchen , aber ihre meiste Freizeit werden sie mit Quidditch verbringen .

Das war das Wichtigste . Wie ihr hoffentlich alle wisst , ist das betreten des verbotenen Waldes nicht erlaubt . Eine Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände kann bei dem Hausmeister eingesehen werden . Nun hoffe ich auf ein schönes , neues Schuljahr und dass die neue Einteilung auf die Aufenthaltsräume , entgegen der Befürchtungen von Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter , Früchte tragen wird .",diese Worte beendeten das Festessen und alle Schüler und Schülerinnen der 6.Jahrgangsstufe wurden von dem kleinen Professor Flitwick durch unendliche Korridore bis zu einem großen Wandteppich geführt . Flitwick nannte dem darauf abgebildeten Zentauren das Passwort Regnans´ , worauf sich der Teppich nach oben aufrollte .

Viele _Ahs _und _Ohs _waren zu hören , als der komplette 6.Jahrgang den riesengroßen Saal betrat . Gleich rechts und links vom Eingang gingen Treppen zu den Waschräumen . Jeweils auf der rechten und der linken Längsseite des Raumes standen ca. 20 Betten und wie sich herausstellte , gehörten die Betten auf der rechten Seite den Jungen und die auf der linken Seite den Mädchen . Auf der einen Seite jeden Bettes stand ein Wandschirm zum umziehen und auf der anderen Seite jeden Bettes war ein kleines Kaminfeuer , ein Tisch und zwei Stühle . Das Kaminfeuer teilten sich jeweils die zwei Schüler bzw. Schülerinnen , die ihre Betten nebeneinander stehen hatten . Zu jedem Bett gehörte außerdem ein Nachttisch mit Lampe . Wie immer waren alles Himmelbetten und auf dem oberen , vorderen Querbalken stand jeweils der Name des neuen Besitzers . Am , vom Eingang gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes standen Sessel , Sofas und Tische und auch hier gab es noch ein paar Kamine . Die Decke des Raumes war vermutlich aus Glas , was man aber wegen der eingetretenen Nacht nicht genau erkennen konnte .

Harry ging die Reihe der Betten entlang um seines zu finden . Hermine lief ihm die ganze Zeit hinterher und belaberte ihn , wie Leid es ihnen täte . Erbärmlich !

Als sie schließlich das Bett , auf dem _Harry Potter _ins Holz graviert war , erreichten , fragte Hermine unvermittelt „Wo ist eigentlich dein Gepäck ?". „Hier." , sagte Harry , zog seinen Zauberstab und einen Moment später lagen auf seinem Bett ein Koffer , der Feuerblitz und eine schon bekannte Mappe. Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine die Sachen an . Wie konnte Harry so schwere Magie praktizieren ?

Sie wurde aber in ihrem Starren unterbrochen , als Harry auf seine Armbanduhr sah und darauf schnell durch den Raum schritt und ihn durch den Gang zum Teppich verließ .

„Wo geht er denn hin ?" , wurde Hermine von Ron gefragt , der beobachtet hatte wie Harry aus dem Saal geeilt war.

„Ich weiß es nicht . Warum ist er nur so komisch und abwesend geworden ? " , meinte Hermine jetzt verzweifelt . „Keine Ahnung . Wir vergessen ihn jetzt erst einmal und richten uns ein . Fragen wir ihn später ."

Doch als Harry auch um 01.00 Uhr noch nicht wieder zurück war , gingen die beiden ins Bett .

So , das war das fünfte Kapitel . Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr stellt ein paar Vermutungen an . Bis bald

siriusisalive

P.S.Danke an alle bisherigen und zukünftigen Reviewer !

P.P.S.Bin seit zwei Tagen stolze Besitzerin der Azkaban-DVD . Hoffe ich lasse mich nicht vom Film beeinflussen !


	7. Kapitel 6

Changed Soul 

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 6/?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten , alten J.K.Rowling , außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere . Die gehören nämlich mir !!! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction , sondern schreibe aus Spass und in der Hoffnung , dass es euch gefällt .

Warning : evtl. ein bissl Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen , wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte .

Pairing : ??? Man kann sich aber denken , was kommt .

So , ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel !?!

Viel Spass mit Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

„Ron , Ron aufstehen !" , Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus dem Schlaf . „Was ist denn?", nuschelte er zurück . „Harry . Er ist nicht da und er hat auch nicht in seinem Bett geschlafen . Das ganze Gepäck liegt noch wie gestern drauf .",sagte Hermine fast hysterisch .

Ron stand auf und sah auf seine Armbanduhr , die auf seinem Nachttisch lag , und stellte fest , dass es erst halb sieben war . Hermine war schon fertig angezogen , wie einige andere Schüler auch , die im Saal umherliefen .

Ron tappte barfuß und im Schlafanzug zu Harrys Bett und das was er sah , bestätigte Hermines Schilderung . Langsam machte auch er sich Sorgen . Wo war bloß dieser Junge ?

Als Hermine , Ron und die anderen Gryffindores jedoch das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer betraten , sahen sie Harry schon in der letzten Bank am Fenster sitzen .

Hermine setzte sich gerade in Bewegung um sich neben ihn zu setzten , als Parvati sie zur Seite drängte und sich auf den Sitz neben Harry sinken ließ . Also setzte sich Hermine mit Ron in eine freie Bank weiter weg von Harry . Eifersüchtig beobachtete sie wie Parvati Harry schmachtend anglotzte und immer näher an ihn heranrückte . „Hallo Harry .", hauchte Parvati in Harrys Richtung . Harry drehte sich zu ihr , musterte sie abschätzend und sagte dann „Hi." .

Während der ganzen Doppelstunde war Parvati mehr damit beschäftigt sich vorzustellen ihn zu küssen, als Professor McGonnagall zuzuhören .

Nach den zwei Stunden Verwandlung hatten sie frei , da VgddK ausfiel . Während Hermine und Ron in der Freistunde die Verwandlungshausaufgaben machten , war Harry wie vom Erdboden verschluckt . Nicht einmal zum Mittagessen erschien er . Erst zu Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe tauchte er wieder auf .

OoOoOoOoOoO

Währenddessen im Hogwartsexpress:

Neun Mädchen saßen mehr oder weniger gequetscht in einem Abteil und unterhielten sich über ihre zukünftige Schule Hogwarts , die Jungen dort und den berühmten Harry Potter , der nach Hogwarts ging .

Die fünf Sechstklässlerinnen und vier Siebtklässlerinnen wussten nicht was auf sie zukam und hofften, wenigstens zusammenbleiben zu können .

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermine und Ron saßen am Gryffindore-tisch und hielten Ausschau nach Harry , der seit dem Nachmittagsunterricht nicht mehr gesehen worden war .

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Hallentür und mehrere Personen kamen herein . Dumbledore erhob sich und verkündete „Willkommen in Hogwarts ! Ich hoffe ihr habt eine schöne Zeit hier . Die Fünftklässler setzen sich bitte zu den Hufflepuffs , die Sechstklässler zu den Gryffindores und die Siebtklässler zu Ravenclaws ."

Eine Gruppe von fünf Jungen und zwei Mädchen steuerten auf die Hufflepuffs zu , die sie zu sich herüberwinkten . Vier Mädchen und drei Jungs setzten sich zu den Ravenclaws und fünf Mädchen und zwei Jungen ließen sich bei den Gryffindores nieder .

Ein ziemlich hübsches , blondes Mädchen setzte sich neben Hermine und stellte sich ihr als Mary´ vor . „Oh , hi . Ich bin Hermine . Ihr werdet bei uns im Saal schlafen ." , sagte Hermine und erklärte ihr auch gleich warum Mädchen und Jungen im gleichen Raum schliefen .

Anscheinend fiel Mary während des Essens auf , dass sich Hermine immer wieder suchend umblickte , denn sie fragte „Nach wem oder was hältst du denn Ausschau ?". „Nach Harry .", antwortete Hermine ohne zu überlegen , denn Mary kannte ihn ja gar nicht. „Dein Freund?", fragte diese deshalb neugierig.

Hermine wurde rot und sagte „Nein , er ist unerreichbar für mich !".

So meine Lieben . Das war Chap 6 ! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir eure Meinung , Kritik und Ideen wie es weitergeht !?!

Reviewantworten :

Anonymus : Das mit dem Sohn ist so ne Sache . Aber das wird sich alles noch auflösen ! Die Ankunft der neuen Schüler hat sich ja erledigt !

Jdsmile : Das wird voraussichtlich keine Slash-story . Wer neben Harry schläft ist erst mal gar net so wichtig . Die Mappe !! Die kommt in Kapitel 10 wieder vor . Da spielt sie sogar ne richtig große Rolle . Ich schreib ja eh schon in Rekordtempo !

An alle anderen : Danke für die tollen Kommis . Ich hab schon ca. 15 Chaps geschrieben , nur noch net getippt . Da brauch ich auch noch mal viel Zeit . Ich beeile mich aber trotzdem , versprochen ! Da ich schon bis Chap 8 getippt habe , kann ich die Länge der Chaps erstmal net ändern . Aber wenn ihr wollt , mach ich die Chaps länger . Dafür halt net so oft , ok?

Freue mich auf Reviews von neuen und alten Lesern !

Bis bald

siriusisalive


	8. Kapitel 7

Changed Soul 

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 7/?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten , alten J.K.Rowling , außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere . Die gehören nämlich mir !!! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction , sondern schreibe aus Spass und in der Hoffnung , dass es euch gefällt .

Warning : evtl. ein bissl Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen , wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte .

Pairing : ??? Man kann sich aber denken , was kommt .

So , ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel !?!

Viel Spass mit Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Es war etwa 01.00 Uhr und die Neuen , Mary , Liza , Regina , Norah , Soraya , Dominic und Tony , saßen umringt von einigen Sechstklässlern vor einem Kamin . Sie unterhielten sich über ihre Schulen , Quidditch und das kommende Schuljahr .

Plötzlich rollte der Wandteppich am Eingang hoch und alle drehten sich erstaunt um , um zu sehen , wer so spät erst kam .

Erwartungsvoll starrten alle auf die Person , die gerade eintrat .

„Harry , wo warst du ? " , fragte Hermine , nachdem sie ihn erkannt hatte . Erst jetzt schaute Harry auf und meinte erstaunt „Was ist denn hier los ? Fette Party , oder was ? " . Damit erreichte er aber nur , dass alle ihn verständnislos ansahen . „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit ? " , wollte nun auch Ron wissen .

Hermine und Ron , die inzwischen beide aufgestanden waren , warteten auf eine Antwort . Harry kam näher und als er vor ihnen stand , erkannte sogar Ron die Veränderung . Harrys Augen , die früher immer so frech funkelten , musterten ihn nun kalt und abweisend .

Ron schreckte innerlich vor ihm zurück , er hatte sogar Angst vor diesen Augen .

„Das geht euch überhaupt nichts an ! " , flüsterte er bedrohlich . „Mann , wir waren mal die besten Freunde . Hast du das alles vergessen ? " , fragte Ron verzweifelt . „Ja , das hat er ! " , ertönte eine Stimme . Alle drehten sich zum Kamin , indem jetzt ein Kopf zu sehen war .

Harry drängte sich durch die Schülerschar und manche konnten erst jetzt einen tiefen , großen , noch immer blutenden Schnitt an Harrys rechter Schulter sehen , die wahrlich böse aussah .

„Was machst du denn hier ? " , fragte Harry das brünette Mädchen , welches manche noch vom Bahnhof in Erinnerung hatten und dessen Kopf jetzt auf den lodernden Flammen saß .

Harrys Stimme war nun überhaupt nicht mehr kalt und abweisend , sondern wich und sanft , was Hermine zittern ließ .

Harry war vor dem Kamin in die Hocke gegangen und sah das Mädchen fragend an . „Mann , du siehst aus , als hättest du ein paar Crucios´ hinter dir . " , meinte das Mädchen bei seinem Anblick . „Hab´ich auch . " , antwortete Harry emotionslos . Die Brünette wurde blass . „Oh sorry , das sollte eigentlich ein Witz sein . War´s denn wirklich so schlimm ? " . „Passt schon . Also , was machst du hier ? " , stellte Harry seine Frage noch einmal . „Ich soll dir von Robby eine Standpauke halten , da er in seiner jetztigen Gestalt nicht flohen´kann . Also , du kennst ihn ja . Es war zu gerährlich und es hätte nicht passieren dürfen , und so weiter . " , das Mädchen sah ihn grinsend an . „Hey , was hätt´ ich denn machen sollen ? _Die_ haben _mich _angegriffen und nicht ich _sie ._Außerdem waren es nur neun . _Sie_ ist abgehauen . " , sagte Harry bitter . „Und wer hat dir diese tolle Wunde an der Schulter hinterlassen?" , versuchte die Braunhaarige das Thema zu wechseln . „Oh dass . Lucius Malfoy . " , antwortete Harry gleichmütig .

„Was ist mit meinem Vater ? " , mischte sich plötzlich Draco Malfoy ein . Harry drehte sich um und musterte die Menge , die ihn gebannt anstarrte . Er beschloss die Frage Malfoys zu ignorieren meinte wieder zu dem Mädchen im Kamin „Wir können hier nicht frei reden . Ich komme zu euch ! " . Er stand auf , streckte seinen gesunden , linken Arm in die Luft , rief laut „Rory!" und im nächsten Moment war er mit einer schwarzen Stichflamme verschwunden . Ein paar Schüler schrien erschrocken auf und ein kleiner Tumult brach aus . Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten , stellten sie fest, dass auch das Mädchen aus dem Kamin verschwunden war .

Am nächsten Morgen alle an ihren Tischen in der großen Halle , außer Harry . Er war in der Nacht nicht mehr aufgetaucht und Hermine hielt wieder Ausschau nach ihm . Mary , die neben ihr saß , bemerkte das natürlich wieder und sagte „Ich versteh´ dich schon . Dieser Harry sieht echt super aus . Im Gegenteil zu den meisten anderen Jungs hier .". „Also habt ihr euch schon genau umgesehen !?!" , fragte Hermine wissend . „Aber sicher doch . Leider mussten wir feststellen , dass es kaum begehrenswerte Typen hier gibt . Die einzigen , _wirklich _Gutaussehenden , sind Draco Malfoy und dieser Harry , aber der ist wohl nicht nur für dich unerreichbar ." , Mary seufzte resigniert .

Plötzlich flogen mit einem Knall die Hallentüren auf und eine , in einen schwarzen Umhang gekleidete Person eilte auf den Lehrertisch zu . Sie hatte die Kapuze über das Gesicht gezogen , so dass man nichts erkennen konnte .

Dumbledore stand alarmiert auf und hieß die Schüler ruhig zu bleiben .

Die Person war vor Dumbledore angekommen und donnerte bedrohlich „Ich möchte sofort mit Harry sprechen . Wo ist Harry Potter ? " , alle zuckten zusammen .

Ja meine Lieben , das war Chapter 7 .

Seid ihr neugierig ? Ich hoffe es doch !

Wer ist wohl diese Person ?

Bye ,

siriusisalive


	9. Kapitel 8

Changed Soul 

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 8/?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten , alten J.K.Rowling , außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere . Die gehören nämlich mir !!! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction , sondern schreibe aus Spass und in der Hoffnung , dass es euch gefällt .

Warning : evtl. ein bissl Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen , wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte .

Pairing : ??? Man kann sich aber denken , was kommt .

So , ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel !?!

Viel Spass mit Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Diese Stimme triefte vor Kälte und Hass . Angst breitete sich in der Halle aus und keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen .

„Voldemort ? Bist du verrückt , hier alleine aufzukreuzen ?" , meinte Dumbledore fassungslos . „Wenn nicht sofort Harry hier auftaucht , greife ich an !" , wieder diese Kälte , die sich ausbreitete . Ängstlich drängten sich die Schüler zusammen und beobachteten weiter das Geschehen .

„Keine Panik , Tom . Ich bin ja da ." , vernahm man plötzlich die Stimme Harrys . Einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang tragend , die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen , stand er in der Tür und kam jetzt langsam auf Voldemort zu , der sich umgedreht hatte und ebenfalls auf Harry zuschritt . Etwa einen Meter voneinander entfernt blieben sie stehen .

„Wie kommst du dazu meine besten Todesser umzubringen ? Warum musst du immer meine Pläne durchkreuzen ?" , fragte der Lord aufgebracht . Harry ließ sich aber nicht einschüchtern und antwortete gelassen „Da sich deine Pläne meistens darauf beziehen mich zu töten , solltest du darauf vorbereitet sein , dass ich mich wehre , denn meine Prinzipien sprechen dagegen mich von dir umbringen zu lassen . Außerdem scheinen deine _besten _Todesser doch nicht so gut zu sein , wenn ich sie alleine erledigen konnte , oder ?" .

Seine Worte waren provozierend und als Dumbledore anfing davon zu labern , wie dumm es von ihm gewesen wäre hier aufzutauchen , riss Voldemort beinahe der schon sehr dünne Geduldsfaden .

Auch Harry fiel es schwer sich zu beherrschen , als Dumbledore mit seinen Fragen anfing .

Dumbledore schien sich der Gefahr jedoch nicht bewusst zu sein , denn er redete weiter .

Plötzlich drehten sich Voldemort und Harry wie auf Kommando zu dem Schulleiter , riefen gleichzeitig „Halt´ die Klappe !" und ließen ein paar Flüche auf den Direktor los , der nicht schnell genug reagierte und getroffen nach vorne über den Tisch fiel .

„Welche Zauber hast du verwendet ?" , wollte Harry von dem dunklen Lord wissen . „ Artheo´und Wabbelbein´", meinte dieser stirnrunzelnd . „Ich hab´ Corseo´ und Silencio´ . Scheint sich nicht zu vertragen ." , stellte Harry fest .

Dann war ein Zischen zu hören und die beiden Todfeinde wandten sich wieder einander zu und starrten sich in die Augen .

Doch jetzt konnten die Schüler und Lehrer nicht mehr verstehen was sie sagten , denn sie verständigten sich mit verschiedensten Zischlauten .

Doch dann sagte Harry wieder normal . „ Ok , ich bin einverstanden . Zeig´ deine !" . Ein Zischen von Seiten Voldemorts und von dessen Taille löste sich eine Schlange , die leise zu Boden glitt und Harry fixierte .

„ Ah . Nagini ."

Nun stieß Harry einen lauten Pfiff aus und nach etwa einer Minute kam eine weitere Schlange durch die Hallentür und glitt auf die beiden Männer zu .

„Das ist nicht fair . Nagini hat keine Chance ." , Voldemorts Stimme klang leicht panisch . „Seit wann kennst du denn das Wort fair´? Also , wenn du aufgibst , dann verschwinde . Und das nächste Mal sollten wir uns ohne hunderte von Zeugen treffen ." , erklärte Harry siegessicher . „Das wirst du mir büßen ." und mit diesen Worten eilte er , die Königskobra auf den Fersen , aus der Halle und der Schule .

Als der Lord verschwunden war , seufzte Harry und ging , gefolgt von der zweiten Schlange , zu Dumbledore . Neben ihm knieten McGonnagall , Snape , und Sprout .

Als Harry bei Dumbledore ankam , wichen die Professoren vor der Schlange zurück . „ Keine Angst . Solange ich es ihm nicht befehle , greift er Sie auch nicht an ." , sagte Harry beruhigend .

Er zog seine Kapuze herunter um besser sehen zu können . Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab , zeigte damit auf den bewusstlosen Schulleiter und murmelte etwas unverständliches .

Es zeigte jedoch Wirkung , denn Dumbledore setzte sich auf und schaute orientierungslos umher . Seine Erinnerung kam aber offensichtlich schnell wieder , denn plötzlich fragte er „Wo ist Voldemort ?" .

„Ww-w-wweg!" , antwortete Professor McGonnagall mit zitternder Stimme . „Wieso weg ? Was ist passiert ?", wollte der Direktor wissen .

„Stehen Sie erst einmal auf ." , schlug Harry vor und streckte Dumbledore seine Hand entgegen . Stirnrunzelnd ergriff der Schulleiter die Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen .

Er sah die vielen Gesichter der Schüler , die neugierig und verängstigt zu ihm aufschauten . Er musste sich zusammen reißen . „Ich möchte , dass alle unverzüglich ihre jeweiligen Aufenthaltsräume aufsuchen und diese ohne Erlaubnis oder Aufforderung nicht verlassen !" , ohne Widerworte wurde diese Anweisung befolgt .

Nur noch Dumbledore , die anderen Professoren und Harry waren in der großen Halle .

„Also Harry , was ist passiert ?" , wandte sich der Direktor ernst an Harry . „Das kann Ihnen auch jeder andere sagen , der zugesehen hat ." , sagte Harry zu dem doch etwas angeschlagen wirkenden Schulleiter . „ Ok . Minerva , was ist geschehen ?" , fragte Dumbledore jetzt müde die Verwandlungslehrerin . „Nun ja . Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und Harry haben beide Flüche auf Sie gehetzt und nachdem Sie umgefallen sind , haben die beiden nur noch auf Parsel gesprochen . Und dann hat der dunkle Lord seine Schlange gerufen und Harry die da" , sagte die Professorin und zeigte auf die Schlange neben Harry , „und dann meinte der Lord dass seine Schlange keine Chance hätte und Potter hat ihn dann weggeschickt !", beendete McGonnagall stockend ihren kurzen Bericht und schickte komische Blicke zu Harry .

„Du hast ihn weggeschickt und er ist gegangen ?" , meinte Dumbledore fassungslos zu Harry . „Er hätte seinen besten Spion verloren . Es war doch nur logisch , dass er abgehauen ist ." , sagte Harry gelangweilt . „ Ich gehe jetzt , denn ich werde Ihre Fragen sowieso nicht beantworten ." , sagte er zu Dumbledore und bevor dieser reagieren konnte , hatte sich Harry umgedreht und eilte , wie zuvor Voldemort , mit der Schlange auf den Fersen aus der großen Halle .

„Wir müssen sofort eine Ordensversammlung einberufen . Severus , Sie versuchen herauszufinden was passiert ist . Und Minerva , sie müssen mir das alles noch einmal ganz genau erzählen ."

OoOoOoOoO

„Dieser Harry von gestern ist _Harry Potter _!?! Warum hat mir das keiner gesagt ? Wie kann man so gut aussehen und dann auch noch berühmt sein ?" , wollte Mary aufgeregt wissen . Weder Ron noch Hermine beantworteten diese Fragen . Beide waren tief in Gedanken versunken .

OoOoOoOoO

Harry schritt durch die endlosen Korridore Hogwarts´ und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen . Die Sache hätte jeden Moment aus dem Ruder laufen können . Voldemort hätte jeden Moment angreifen können und dann hätten sie sich zweifellos duellieren müssen . Und _das _vor so vielen Zeugen . Ihm wurde schlecht . Wie hatte er überhaupt ins Schloss kommen können ? Hatte Dumbledore die Sicherheit so schleifen lassen ? Verdammter Idiot , Idiot ...

Mary schaute mißtrauisch zu Ron und Hermine , die sich gerade flüsternd unterhielten . Sie konnte nicht hören worüber sie sprachen uns so setzte sie sich zu Liza , Regina , Soraya und Norah , die vor einem Kamin auf dem Boden saßen und sich ebenfalls unterhielten .

„Ich kann nicht glauben , dass das eben Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf selbst war . Er würde doch nicht einfach nach Hogwarts spazieren ." , sagte gerade Liza . „Du hast doch gehört , er hat nach Harry Potter gesucht ." , antwortete Regina leicht arrogant . „Es war echt mutig von ihm , sich ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf entgegen zustellen . Ich meine , kein anderer hätte das gemacht . Er hat uns das Leben gerettet !" , meinte Norah vorsichtig .

Sie war die Schüchternste von ihnen und traute sich selten etwas zu sagen .

„Das stimmt . Aber das mit Dumbledore war , trotz der Situation , irgendwie lustig . Wie die beiden ihn gleichzeitig angegriffen haben , wirkten sie gar nicht wie Feinde ." , mischte sich jetzt auch noch Soraya ein .

„Ich frage mich , was das mit dem zischen sollte . Das hat sich so ... so fremd angehört . Und die Schlangen . Was hat der Lord bloß gemeint , als er sagte , dass Nagini , wer auch immer das ist , keine Chance hätte . Das war alles so verwirrend und es gibt nur zwei Menschen , die wissen um was es ging , denn Dumbledore hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung ." , sagte Mary wie zu sich selbst , aber ihre Freundinnen hatten es trotzdem gehört .

„Ich glaube ..." , doch Liza konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden , denn in diesem Moment rollte der Teppich am Eingang hoch und alle verstummten , als Harry eintrat .

Alle beobachteten gespannt wie er „Idiot , Idiot" murmelnd zu seinem Bett ging und die Mappe , die einigen schon bekannt war , öffnete , die darauf lag . Er zog eine leere Rolle Pergament heraus und schrieb mit einem komischen Ding , was die Muggelgeborenen als Kugelschreiber identifizierten , etwas darauf . Dann riss er es in vier Teile , faltete die einzelnen beschrifteten Stücke und warf sie , während er „Rory!" rief , in die Luft . Mit einer weiteren schwarzen Stichflamme verschwanden die Zettel .

So , das war das 8 Chap und ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen und hat alle Erwartungen erfüllt .

Ich bedanke mich hiermit noch einmal an alle Reviewer und appeliere an die anderen Leser , mir auch ihre Kritik und Lob zu übermitteln .

Bussi an alle

siriusisalive


	10. Kapitel 9

Changed Soul 

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 9/?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten , alten J.K.Rowling , außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere . Die gehören nämlich mir !!! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction , sondern schreibe aus Spass und in der Hoffnung , dass es euch gefällt .

Warning : evtl. ein bissl Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen , wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte .

Pairing : ??? Man kann sich aber denken , was kommt .

So , ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel !?!

Viel Spass mit Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch fallen und seufzte tief , was die Schlange , die mit ihm in den Raum gekommen war , dazu veranlasste näher zu Harry zu gleiten , sich aufzurichten und etwas zu zischen . Harry lächelte , antwortete zischend und hob die Hand um die Schlange mit dem Zeigefinger über den Kopf zu streicheln .

Die Geste sah so vertraut und zärtlich aus , dass Hermine fast heulen musste . Aber sie riss sich zusammen und schritt auf Harry zu , doch plötzlich drehte sich die Schlange um und ging in Angriffsstellung , weshalb Hermine auch sofort wie angewurzelt stehen blieb . Doch nachdem Harry der Schlange etwas zugezischelt hatte , drehte sich diese wieder zu ihm , um sich weiter liebkosen zu lassen .

Hermine ging nun vor ihm in die Hocke , worauf er einen guten Ausblick auf ihr Dekolleteé hatte , was ihn aber nicht im geringsten interessierte , und fragte ihn „Wie konnte er ins Schloss kommen ?" , obwohl sie kaum mit einer Antwort rechnete .

„Keine Ahnung . Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch in London ." , antwortete Harry jedoch zu ihrer Überraschung .

„Und wie hast du dann davon erfahren ?" , fragte Hermine begierig weiter .

Diesmal war Harrys Antwort wieder so einsilbig wie denn und wenn „Ich hab´ da so meine Quellen .".

Hermine wollte gerade eine weitere Frage stellen , als hoch über ihren Köpfen eine schwarze Stichflamme erschien und einen Zettel ausspuckte .

Alle Augen auf sich gerichtet , segelte der Zettel in Harrys ausgestreckte Hand . Nachdem er gelesen hatte , was darauf geschrieben war , stand er auf und ging geradewegs auf den Ausgang zu .

„Aber Dumbledore hat gesagt wir dürfen die Aufenthaltsräume nicht verlassen ." , rief Hermine ihm zu . „Mir ist scheißegal was Dumbledore sagt !" , meinte darauf Harry und verschwand mit der Schlange aus dem Saal .

Hermine seufzte verzweifelt und nahm dann den Zettel vom Tisch , den Harry dort abgelegt hatte .

Können wir uns treffen , jetzt gleich ! Robby 

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die meisten damit , über die Ereignisse zu diskutieren .

Harry kam ihnen inzwischen ziemlich unheimlich vor . Die Schlange , der Lord und dieses mysteriöse Verschwinden immer .

Außerdem hatte er noch kein einziges Mal im Schlafsaal geschlafen , wie manche erstaunt feststellten .

Hermine hätte zu gerne gewusst , wo er die letzten Nächte verbracht hatte . Warum war er so gelassen gegenüber Voldemort gewesen ? Und worum war es in dem Parselgespräch gegangen ?

Es gab so viele Fragen , auf die sie keine Antworten hatte .

Auf dem Tisch neben Harrys Bett lag noch immer die halb geöffnete Mappe , die Harry schon im Zug und Der Kutsche dabeigehabt hatte .

Keiner traute sich hinein zusehen . Nicht einmal Ron wollte noch tiefer in der Gunst Harrys sinken und den Inhalt der Mappe inspizieren .

Mary juckte es kräftig in den Fingern . „Ich hol´ jetzt die Mappe ." , sagte sie schließlich zu ihren Freundinnen und ging , entgegen der Warnungen von Hermine , raschen Scgrittes auf den Tisch zu .

Sie schnappte sich das begehrte Objekt und lief damit in der Hand wieder zu ihren Freundinnen .

Ein paar der anderen Sechstklässler hatten das stirnrunzelnd verfolgt und versuchten jetzt sich auszureden , dass es nicht falsch gewesen war , die Mappe zu nehmen .

Neugierig traten sie näher an Mary und die Gruppe der neuen Mädchen heran und beobachteten gespannt , wie Mary das erste Blatt herauszog.

„Oh , du meine Güte !" , rief Hermine aus , als sie erkannte was das Bild zeigte .

Es war ein perfektes Portrait von Sirius .

Bis ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet , blickte Sirius Black die Schüler ernst an .

Hermine kamen die Tränen . Ron ging es ähnlich und auch Neville erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Tod dieses Mannes .

Mary legte das Bild auf die Seite und zog die nächsten Bilder heraus , die meistens einen kleinen , blonden Jungen zeigten , der sie alle anstrahlte .

Dann entnahm Mary der Mappe mehere Fotos und betrachtete das erste eingehend .

Es war ein Zaubererfoto und es zeigte ein rabenschwarzes , wunderschönes Pferd , das in einem Zimmer auf dem Boden lag und verzweifelt versuchte seine Beine zu ordnen um aufzustehen . Was die Aufgabe nicht unbedingt leichter machte , war eine schwarze Katze , die dem Pferd ständig über die langen Beine sprang . Neben dem Pferd stand ein braunhaariges Mädchen , nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet , und lachte herzhaft über das Bild , das sich ihr bot .

Einige lachten über das Foto mit dem Pferd und drängten Mary , das nächste zu zeigen .

Sie gehorchte und schob das erste Foto hinter den Stapel , den sie in der Hand hielt .

Das nächste Foto war ein Muggelfoto und bewegte sich nicht . Es zeigte ein Lagerfeuer und viele junge Leute , die draum herum saßen .

Manche mit einer Zigarette oder Bierflasche in der Hand . Wenn man die Jugendlichen genauer betrachtete , konnte man auch sehr schnell Harry ausfindig machen , der auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm . Er hielt eine Flasche in der Hand und auf seinem Schoß saß ein Mädchen . . .

Keiner der Fotoanschauenden hatte bemerkt , dass sich der Teppich geöffnet und wieder geschlossen hatte . Jetzt kniete sich jemand vor Mary , die immer noch das Foto betrachtete .

„Es ist echt erbärmlich . Wenn du etwas aus meinem Leben wissen willst , dann brauchst du nur Ron und Hermine fragen , die wissen so gut wie alles und würden alles für ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit tun . Jedenfalls rate ich dir nicht in meinen Privatsachen rumzuschnüffeln , sonst bekommst du ernste Problrme ."

Mary starrte Harry fassungslos an . Wie hatte sie sich bloß erwischen lassen können ?

Während sie überlegte , was sie sagen sollte , musterten sie zwei kalte und verachtende Smaragde . Mary hatte das Gefühl , als könnten diese Augen bis zu ihrer Seele schauen . Und doch , sie hatte noch nie so wunderschöne Augen gesehen . Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie es sich auf immer mit ihm verscherzt .

Innerlich war Harry erschüttert über diese Kaltschnäuzigkeit . Wie konnte man einfach so in die Privatsphäre anderer Menschen eindringen ?

Erst als so etwas wie bedauern in Marys Augen erkennen konnte , nahm er ihr seine Mappe und Fotos aus der Hand . Dann drehte er sich um und eilte mit der Mappe in der Hand aus dem Aufenthaltsraum .

„Pah . dieser Potter ! Hält sich wohl für was Besseres ." , brach Malfoy die Stille , die sich über den Saal gelegt hatte .

„Nein , Harry hat Recht . Wir hätten nicht an seine Privatsachen gehen dürfen ." , sagte die schüchterne Norah .

Malfoy sah sie wütend an . Wie konnte dieses miese Schlammblut es wagen ihm über den Mund zu fahren . Aber wenn er es sich recht überlegte , hatte sie eigentlich Recht . Er wollte auch nicht , dass irgendjemand in seinen Privatsachen wühlte . Konnte es sein , dass er manchmal ein wenig zu ungerecht gegenüber Potter war ?

So , ihr Lieben ! Das war also Chapter numero neun . Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen . Und wenn ich viele , schöne Reviews bekomme , bekommt IHR bald Chapter 10 !

Hab euch alle lieb ,

siriusisalive


	11. Kapitel 10

**Changed Soul**

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 10/?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten , alten J.K.Rowling , außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere . Die gehören nämlich mir !!! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction , sondern schreibe aus Spass und in der Hoffnung , dass es euch gefällt .

Warning : evtl. ein bissl Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen , wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte .

Pairing : ??? Man kann sich aber denken , was kommt .

So , ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel !?!

Viel Spass mit Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Mary starrte noch immer auf die Stelle , wo vor kurzem noch das Gesicht Harrys war . Jetzt jedoch stieß Liza sie an und sagte aufmunternd „Hey , das ja nicht das erste Mal , das ein Junge dich kritisiert hat ."

Soraya aber hatte etwas anderes in Erinnerung behalten . „Hey Ron , Hermine . War4um wisst ihr so gut wie alles aus seinem Leben ?".

„Wir waren mal die besten Freunde . Ich versteh´ das nicht . Es muss noch etwas anderes geben als Sirius . Seit wann nennen sich Voldemort und Harry eigentlich beim Vornamen ? So viele Fragen ..." , murmelte Hermine vor sich hin .

Ron , der neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß , schien noch verwirrter .

„Hermine ! Was ist los mit ihm ? Wir müssen das herausfinden ." , er flüsterte eindringlich auf Hermine ein .

„Ron . Ich glaube es ist besser zu warten , bis er es uns erzählt . Ich weiß , es ist schwer , aber so entfernen wir uns nur noch mehr von ihm ." , flüsterte Hermine zurück .

„Hey , ihr zwei ! Habt ihr überhaupt zugehört ?" , fragte Soraya noch einmal .

„Hähh ? Was ?" , Ron hatte keine Ahnung , was sie zwei Minuten zuvor gefragt hatte .

Hermine aber hatte sie offenbar doch bemerkt , denn sie antwortete zögernd „Wir waren mal seine besten Freunde . Aber das wir alles von ihm wissen ist übertrieben . Ich weiß nur das , was in Hogwarts passiert ist .".

„Dann erzähl´ uns doch das !" , forderte Soraya sie auf .

Hermine zögerte . War es richtig , das alles zu erzählen ? Sollte nicht Harry selbst das erzählen ? Vielleicht erwartete Harry , dass sie seine Abenteuer brühwarm weitergeben würden ? Hielt er sie für _so_ schwach ? Hatte er Recht damit , dass sie alles machen würden um im Rampenlicht zu stehen ? Nein !

Auch in den Aufenthaltsräumen der anderen Jahrgangsstufen wurde noch bis tief in die Nacht über Voldemort und Harry diskutiert .

Am nächsten Morgen mussten Ron und Hermine feststellen , dass Harry wieder nicht im Schloss geschlafen hatte , denn auf seinem Bett lag noch immer das Gepäck .

Auch zum Frühstück tauchte er nicht auf , was Professor Dumbledore veranlasste Ron und Hermine in sein Büro zu bestellen .

"So , ihr beiden . Ich möchte mit euch über Harry sprechen . Wo war er während des Frühstücks ?" , wollte der Schulleiter sogleich wissen .

"Ich habe keine Ahnung . Er ist gestern Nachmittag verschwunden . Überhaupt , er hat keine einzige Nacht in seinem Bett verbracht ." , plapperte Ron gleich munter drauflos .

"Wie bitte ? Er hat nicht im Schloss geschlafen ?" , fragte Dumbledore ungläubig .

"Jedenfalls nicht in seinem Bett .", begierig beantwortete Ron die Fragen des Direktors .

"Hat er euch erzählt , wohin er geht ?" , der Wissensdurst des Schulleiters war offensichtlich noch nicht gestillt .

"Nein , er erzählt uns überhaupt nichts .", warf Hermine schnell ein , damit Ron nicht weiterplapperte .

"Überhaupt , Professor , glaube ich , Sie sollten Harry selbst fragen und nicht _uns _über ihn ausquetschen ." , sagte Hermine jetzt heftig .

Erst schien Dumbledore entgeistert , doch dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er sagte einsichtig "Du hast Recht , Hermine . Ich habe Angst davor , mit ihm zu reden . Ich habe Angst vor seiner Veränderung ." , Dumbledores Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr stark und ruhig , sondern weinerlich und fast panisch .

Hermine war überrascht wie alt und schwach er aussah .

Doch bevor Ron oder Hermine etwas sagen konnten , ihnen wäre sowieso nichts Passendes eingefallen , meinte Dumbledore "So , ihr solltet jetzt in den Unterricht gehen .", damit war das Gespräch beendet und Ron und Hermine liefen schnell Richtung Kerker .

"Tut uns Leid , Professor Snape . Der Schulleiter wollte uns sprechen !" , sagte Hermine schnell , bevor Snape gemein werden konnte , als sie eintraten .

"Gut , dann setzten Sie sich , bevor ich Ihnen Punkte für das Stören des Unterrichts abziehen muss ." , antwortete Snape schleimig

Snape ging nicht darauf ein . Er war viel zu beschäftigt mit Potter , der in der hintersten Bankreihe saß und gedanklich völlig abwesend schien .

Die Veränderung des jungen Gryffindor waren ihm keineswegs entgangen . Nicht nur die äußerlichen Veränderungen , sondern auch andere .

Sehr wohl hatte er die dunklen , kalten Augen Potters bemerkt . Auch umgab ihn eine dunklere , mächtigere Aura als gewöhnlich , was ziemlich irritierend für ihn war .

Er war es gewohnt , Potter leicht provozieren zu können , denn seine frühere Aura war meist temperamentvoll und naiv .

Doch jetzt war er fast sicher , dass dieser junge Mann sich nicht mehr so einfach würde provozieren lassen wie einst .

Snape wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu und sprach "Wir werden heute den Sormeus-trank brauen . Wer kann mir darüber etwas berichten ?" .

Keiner hob die Hand . Nicht einmal Hermine Granger .

Dann viel Snapes Blick auf Harry , der abwesend in die Luft starrte . Es schien nicht so , als hätte er auch nur ein Wort mitbekommen .

Ein hässliches Grinsen schlich sich auf Snapes Züge .

"Mr. Potter , können Sie meine Frage beantworten ?"

"Der Sormeus-trank dient dazu , die tiefsten Wünsche eines Menschen freizulegen und den Mut dazu zu geben , diese Wünsche auszudrücken ." , Harry hatte wie aus der Pistole geschossen geantwortet , was die ganze Klasse überrascht wahrnahm .

Snape jedoch verlor keineswegs seine Maske , sondern versuchte noch einmal ihn zu provozieren .

"Gut , Mr. Potter . Erstaunlich , dass selbst Sie einmal etwas wissen .".

Harry aber reagierte überhaupt nicht darauf und so zauberte Snape das Rezept an die Tafel und hieß alle an mit dem Trank zu beginnen .

Er ging durch die Reihen , stauchte ein paar Gryffindores zusammen und lobte ein paar Slytherins .

Als er bei Potter ankam , stutzte er jedoch "Sagen Sie mal , Potter , warum zum Teufel geben Sie Salz in Ihren Kessel ?" , fragte der Zaubertränkelehrer schmierig .

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Snape abschätzend an .

"Sie nennen sich einen großen Braumeister und wissen nicht einmal , wozu Salz dient ?" , Harrys Gegenfrage klang absolut ehrlich und nicht wie ein Witz und deshalb sah der Professor ihn entsprechend perplex an .

Harry seufzte .

"Salz beschleunigt die Entfaltung und verstärkt die Wirkung einiger Zutaten . Dass heißt , ich werde schneller als alle anderen in diesem Raum mit dem Trank fertig sein und werde weniger Zutaten verbraucht haben ." , erklärte er mit genervter Stimme .

Snape schien erst ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen , doch dann sagte er ölig "Das werden wir ja sehen , wenn wir Ihren Trank an Mr. Longbottom testen , nicht wahr ?"

Neville , dem erst zwei Minuten zuvor der Kessel explodiert war , wimmerte kläglich .

Harry jedoch kümmerte das wenig und fuhr mit seiner Salz-Prozedur fort .

"So , jetzt werden wir ja sehen , was Mr. Potter da zusammen gebraut hat . Geben Sie mir eine Probe ." , Snape grinste schadenfroh und nahm Harry das Fläschchen mit dem Trank ab , welche dieser dem Professor entgegen hielt .

Es war nach dem Abendessen und im Aufenthaltsraum der Sechstklässler wurde munter geredet . In ungefähr einer halben Stunde würde der Duellierclub stattfinden .

Neville hatte die Zaubertrankstunde heil überstanden , denn Harrys Trank war einwandfrei gewesen , was Snape fast zur Weißglut getrieben hatte .

Nachdem Neville das Gebräu getrunken hatte , stellte er sich gerade hin und erzählte mit fester Stimme , wie sehr er sich wünschte die Lestranges würden sterben . Den Grund dafür verschwieg er allerdings und nur Wenige kannten den wahren Grund für diesen Wunsch .

Die Uneingeweihten wunderten sich zwar über diesen Wunsch , entschieden aber sich zu wundern wie Harry diesen schweren Trank in der hälfte der vorgegebenen Zeit hinbekommen hatte .

Jetzt jedenfalls wurde über den bevorstehenden Duellierclub geredet .

Das war Chapter 10 . Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr belohnt mich mit ein paar Reviews . Ich wollte noch fragen , ob ihr lieber ein Happy End oder Sad End hättet .

Ich tendiere ja eher zu einem Sad End , kann aber noch umgestimmt werden .

Hab´ euch alle lieb (ich hätte euch aber noch lieber , wenn ihr mir eure Meinung schreibt),

siriusisalive

**Reviewantworten :**

**Kathy :** Danke für den Stuss ! Ne Quatsch , war ein Witz . Schön das die Story so gut gefällt!

Hab´ mich gefreut wie ein kleines Kind , als ich gesehen habe , dass ich ein paar

Kommis bekommen habe . Bussi ! ; )

**Schnuckiputz : **Die Mappe kommt schon noch zum Zug . Du wirst auch noch den Inhalt

kennen lernen . Du fragst dich warum Harry die Mappe nicht gesichert hat ?

Guuute Frage ! : ) Hat es wohl vergessen , oder hat nicht damit gerechnet ,

dass jemand so dreist sein könnte und die Mappe einfach nimmt .

Freut mich , dass es dir gefällt ! HDL

**JDsmile : **Du bist nicht allein mit der Meinung ich sei unlogisch . Das bekomme ich dauernd

gesagt und geschrieben . Vor allem von meinem Mathe-lehrer . : )

Ich wollte Voldemort und Dumbledore nicht zwangsläufig lächerlich machen .

Voldemort hat bloß eingesehen , dass Harry gerade die Übermacht hatte (Die

mächtigere Schlange). Es ist zwar nicht typisch für Voldemort , dass er aufgibt

weil er sonst einen Spion verlieren würde , aber Nagini ist nunmal sehr wichtig

(bester Spion)! Und Dumbledore hat gerade gestört und musste halt merken , dass

Harry mächtiger ist , als er selbst . Da war er halt mal nicht **_Immer wachsam !_**

**Hbt3 : **So wie es aussieht , ist ganz Hogwarts scharf auf unseren Goldjungen . ; P

Was natürlich nicht heißt , dass er jetzt ein Girl nach dem anderen vernascht .

Wozu hat er denn die anderen beiden scharfen Mädels ?

Mary bekommt auch ihren Part , sogar recht bald .


	12. Kapitel 11

**Changed Soul**

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 11/?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten , alten J.K.Rowling , außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere . Die gehören nämlich mir !!! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction , sondern schreibe aus Spass und in der Hoffnung , dass es euch gefällt .

Warning : evtl. ein bissl Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen , wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte .

Pairing : ??? Man kann sich aber denken , was kommt .

So , ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel !?!

Viel Spass mit Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Harry allerdings war wie an den vorhergegangenen Tagen nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht verschwunden. Hermine war sich jedoch sicher, dass er zum Unterricht auftauchen würde. Sie war schon den ganzen Tag ziemlich ruhig gewesen und war auch jetzt in Gedanken

versunken.

Ihr Kopf schwirrte von verschiedenen Bildern.

Harry, wie er diese Mädchen küsste, wie er die Schlange so sanft liebkoste, seine kalten, abweisenden Augen und Dumbledores alte, schwache Gestalt hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Immer wieder spielte ihr Kopf diese Szenen ab und Hermine konnte sich nicht von ihnen lösen.

Ihr war klar das Sirius´ Tod für Harry nicht einfach zu verkraften gewesen sein musste, doch das konnte nicht alles sein! Es musste noch etwas anderes geben. Und sie würde es herausfinden!

Seamus, Dean und Ron saßen an einem Tisch nahe eines Kamins und diskutierten über _das _Thema der Woche: Der neue Nationaltrainer der englischen Quidditchmannschaft.

"Ich weiß ja nicht ob Ludo Bagman der Richtige für diesen Job ist. " , meinte Dean gerade zweifelnd.

"Aber sicher doch. Er war doch mal selbst Nationalspieler. Der wird das Ding schon schaukeln. " , setzte Seamus ihm entschlossen entgegen.

"Hoffentlich macht Katie ihren Job auch so gut wie Angelina. " , lenkte Ron das Thema bewusst auf ihren neuen Quidditchkapitän.

Alle Haustische waren an die Seiten der großen Halle gestellt worden. Nur ein langer, großer Tisch stand in der Mitte des riesigen Saales. Die Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässler hatten gemeinsam Unterricht, weshalb auch nur ältere Schüler und Schülerinnen zu sehen waren.

Alle standen, wie schon in Hermines zweitem Jahr um den Tisch herum. Doch dieses Mal war kein angeberischer Lockhart zu sehen. Ein Glück!

Um Punkt 21.00 Uhr betrat Snape die große Halle und schritt auf den Tisch in der Mitte zu.

Nun stand Snape auf dem Tisch, wo alle Schüler ihn sehen konnten.

"So, wir beginnen heute mit der Vorführung einiger legaler Flüche. Zuerst jedoch möchte ich ihr jetztiges Potenzial testen.", er lächelte dreckig als er die verschreckten Gesichter der Schüler sah.

Einer jedoch schaute keineswegs ängstlich aus.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln lag auf den Zügen von Harry Potter. Er lehnte neben den Hallentüren an der Wand und sah ihn furchtlos und arrogant an.

"Wie wäre es, Mr. Potter? Wollen sie den Anfang machen? Los, bewegen sie ihren Hintern hierher!", Snape lächelte triumphierend.

Die gehässigen Blicke Malfoys ignorierend sprang Harry auf den Tisch und fragte Snape "Wird das jetzt so ne Show a là der Lehrer gewinnt immer´ , oder ein richtiger Kampf?".

"Stellen sie sich vor ich wäre der dunkle Lord", schnarrte Snape.

"Oh. Das würden sie aber nicht überleben, Professor.", Harry hatte nun einen amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme und lächelte fragend.

"Nun gut. Es wird jedenfalls ein echter Kampf. Sind sie bereit?", Snape stellte sich in Position.

"Sicher. Wann habe ich schon die Gelegenheit einen Lehrer anzugreifen ohne bestraft zu werden?", Harry stellte sich gegenüber von Snape in Angriffsstellung und fixierte ihn.

"Eins, zwei, und drei...!".

Keine Sekunde später lag Snape bewusstlos am Boden und Harry hielt dessen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Kalt sah er den Lehrer an und seufzte „Wie erbärmlich!".

Die Schüler sahen geschockt aus, das eine oder andere schadenfrohe Grinsen war dennoch zu sehen.

Mit dessen Zauberstab deutete Harry auf Snapes Brust und murmelte etwas. Nachdem ein gelber Blitz den Mann am Boden getroffen hatte setzte sich dieser ruckartig auf und schaute verwirrt in die ihn anstarrenden Gesichter. Langsam schien seine Erinnerung jedoch zurück zukehren, denn er blickte plötzlich zu Harry, der mit Snapes Zauberstab in der Hand überheblich grinste.

"Da hat sich der angeblich beste Duellant der Schule doch tatsächlich von einem kleinen, unwichtigen Schüler besiegen lassen. Wie haben Sie das denn hinbekommen?", fragte Harry süffisant und gespielt erstaunt.

Snape hatte es erst einmal die Sprache verschlagen. Er entschloss sich die Frage offen zu lassen und stand auf.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, den Harry ihm hinhielt und bemerkte dabei, dass Harry seinen eigenen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand hatte.

"Wo ist Ihr Zauberstab, Potter?", fragte er verunsichert.

"Hier.", meinte der Junge nun lächelnd und im nächsten Moment lag sein Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

Wie konnte das sein? Harry hatte den Arm oder die Hand nicht bewegt und plötzlich war der Stab da. Hermine war klar, dass er sich verändert hatte, doch diese Aura der Macht hatte sie bis jetzt nicht gespürt.

Auch der Sieg über Snape hatte sie durchaus überrascht.

Und das eben mit dem Zauberstab...

"Nun, Professor. Sie müssen sich jetzt um die anderen Schüler kümmern, nicht?", fragte Harry unschuldig, doch seine Augen blitzten gehässig.

Und zu aller Überraschung sagte Snape kein Wort darauf, sondern nickte nur.

Harry sprang von dem Tisch herunter und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand neben der Tür. Amüsiert beobachtete Harry wie Snape erst vollkommen perplex dastand, dann aber auch die anderen Schüler aufrief und sie prüfte.

Das war Chapter 11. Ich hab´ mir die Finger wund getippt, diese dann verbunden und versuche jetzt mit dicken Fingern weiterzuschreiben.

Verzeiht mir die Fehler.

Ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen rufe hiermit die Schwarzleser unter euch auf, mir auch mal ein Kommi zu schreiben.

Zudem habe ich immer noch keinen Plan, wie das Ende werden soll.

Also, das nächste Chap kommt erst, wenn ich mindestens 10 Reviews bekommen habe.

Don´t worry, be happy!

siriusisalive

**Reviewantworten:**

**Hudi: **Eigenartig? Da hast du wohl recht! Mir gefällt es auch immer, wenn Snape fertig

gemacht wird.

Hmm, noch jemand, der für Happy-End gestimmt hat. grübel

Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich machen soll.

Nun, danke für dein Kommi! HDL

**D3cado:** Tut mir Leid, dass meine Kapitel immer so kurz sind, aber dafür bekommt ihr doch

öfter was, oder? Schön, dass es dir gefällt! ; )

**Schnuckiputz: **Lecker, Apfeltorte! Wie wäre es mit einem Ende, dass nicht ganz so

schlimm ist, aber auch nicht das beste ist?

Ich muss ja irgendwie eine Mittellösung finden.

Trotzdem danke für deine Treue.

HDGDL ; )

**Kathy: **Das finde ich gut, wenn du mir wieder schreibst.

vorfreudefastmeinenhundzerquetsch

Ich schau mal was ich machen kann mit Harrys POV, ok?

Das kann aber noch dauern, da ich schon ein paar Kapitel voraus geschrieben habe.

Du und Stuss schreiben? NIEMALS! gg

HDL

**jdsmile: **Ein paar Rätsel werden in ungefähr 3 Kapiteln gelöst.

Wann ich ein paar Gespräche bringe, weiß ich noch nicht.

Aber Hermine übt sich im lauschen. schonzuvielverratenhab

Küsschen


	13. Kapitel 12

**Changed Soul**

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 12/?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten, alten j.k.rowling, außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere. Die gehören nämlich mir!!! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction, sondern schreibe aus Spaß und in der Hoffnung, dass es euch gefällt.

Warning : evtl. ein bissel Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen, wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte.

Pairing: ??? Man kann sich aber denken, was kommt.

So, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel! ? !

Viel Spaß mit Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Inzwischen war Wochenende. Das erste Wochenende im neuen Schuljahr. Es war ziemlich heiß und deshalb saßen Hermine, Parvati, Lavender, Mary, Liza, Soraya, Regina und Norah im Schatten der Bäume am Seeufer und sahen den Schülern beim Baden zu.

„Ich Hab´ nächsten Samstag Geburtstag.", sagte Mary plötzlich verträumt.

Hermine, Parvati und Lavender sahen sie überrascht an, während die anderen nur wissend lächelten.

„Wie alt wirst du denn?", fragte Parvati neugierig.

„16.", war Marys kurze Antwort. Anscheinend war sie tief in Gedanken.

„Jedes Jahr an ihrem Geburtstag fällt ihr etwas Neues für ihre Party ein. Bin gespannt, was sie diesmal ausheckt. -", meinte Liza erklärend zu den drei Hogwartsschülerinnen.

Doch plötzlich verstummten ihre Gespräche, denn der Boden erzitterte und erschreckt sahen sich die Mädchen an.

Mit entzückten Blicken verfolgten die Schüler die Veranstalter des Lärms.

Kleine, harte Hufe trommelten über den Boden.

Mit stolz erhobenen Köpfen, wehender Mähne und hoch getragenem Schweif galoppierten zwei wunderschöne Pferde auf den See zu.

Der Schweiß ließ die Sonne auf den angespannten Muskeln glänzen.

In schwindelerregendem Tempo sprangen sie ins Wasser.

Von der erfrischenden Kälte angespornt, richtete sich das schwarze Exemplar auf und schlug mit den Vorderbeinen in die Luft.

Kohlschwarzes Fell blitzte in der Sonne.

Das andere Pferd dagegen war schneeweiß.

Nicht ein einziger Makel war in dem reinen Fell zu entdecken.

Es stampfte und ließ das Wasser hoch spritzen.

Immer noch wurden die beiden engelsgleichen Geschöpfe von allen Seiten bewundert. Keiner der Schüler hatte je ein normales Pferd auf dem Hogwartsgelände gesehen.

Und während diese von der Schönheit der Tiere gefangen waren, blitzten Marys Augen übermütig.

„Mein Gott, bin ich lange nicht mehr geritten!", rief, zu aller Überraschung, Norah aus.

Ihre Augen leuchteten, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatten. Mit nach vorne gelehntem Oberkörper betrachtete sie die sich inzwischen umhalsenden Jungpferde.

„Du verstehst was von Pferden?", wurde sie von Hermine neugierig gefragt.

„Das müssen reinblütige Araber sein! Aber hier kann es doch keine freilebenden Klassepferde geben.", entzückt über die gerade entstandene Zärtlichkeit zwischen den Pferden, klatschte sie in die Hände.

Von diesem Geräusch aufgeschreckt, fuhren die Pferde auseinander. Sie wirbelten herum und ihre Blicke blieben an Norah, der Quelle des Lärms, haften.

Der Kontrast war so abstoßend und gleichzeitig so anziehend. Das tiefschwarze Fell des Hengstes wurde erst durch das Schneeweiße der Stute zur Geltung gebracht. So auch andersherum.

Kleine, flinke Ohren drehten sich in alle Richtungen, um ja kein Geräusch zu überhören. Die weichen, beweglichen Nüstern geweitet, jeden noch so kleinen Geruch aufzunehmen.

Norah war erschrocken über die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden. Innerlich gab sie sich eine Ohrfeige für ihre Dummheit. Wie hatte sie bloß die Sinne dieser Tiere vergessen können?...

Sie räusperte sich um zu retten, was noch zu retten war, doch das war für das weiße Pferd eindeutig zuviel. Hatte es doch schon vorher vor Furcht und Anspannung gezittert. Nun war es ihm genug.

Mit einem herzerweichendem, hellem Wiehern wirbelte es herum und galoppierte davon in Richtung Wald.

Das schwarze Pferd sah ihm nach, doch blieb es stehen. Dann kam es immer näher zu der Gruppe der Mädchen und blieb vor Norah stehen.

Den Kopf gesenkt, auf Augenhöhe mit dem Mädchen, blickte es sie furchtlos an.

Spannung lag knisternd in der Luft, als Norah vorsichtig die Hand hob und sie langsam auf das Geschöpf zu bewegte.

Sanft, fast zärtlich berührten ihre Finger die Nase des Pferdes.

Die anderen hielten den Atem an, als ihre Finger weiter glitten und die Schnauze des Pferdes nun rhythmisch streichelten.

Gerade als Norah aufstehen wollte, ertönte ein helles Wiehern aus dem Wald.

Der Schwarze riss den Kopf hoch und galoppierte aus dm Stand los zum Wald.

Geschockt lehnte sich Norah wieder gegen den Baumstamm. Verträumt schaute sie auf das Wasser, als eine Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich mache eine Party am See. Da können wir erst schwimmen und dann gemütlich am Lagerfeuer sitzen. Wen soll ich einladen?".

Erst wurde sie erstaunt angeblickt, doch dann fingen die Vorschläge an.

„Seamus, Dean, Terry, Michael, Susan, Ernie, Hannah, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Cho, Marietta und Ron...", schlug Mary auch schon vor.

„Ginny, Neville, Luna, Colin und Katie aber auch.", meinte Hermine.

„Die kenne ich aber nicht so gut.", entgegnete Mary.

„Na ja, Cho und Marietta kennst du ja auch nicht.", sagte da Lavender.

„Ich habe aber gehört, sie seien nett.", widersprach Mary.

„Na, wenn ihr es nett findet, wenn man seinen Freund betrügt.", sagte Hermine, schlug sich aber sofort eine Hand vor den Mund.

Mit großen Augen schauten die anderen sie an.

„Wie meinst du das?", mischte sich Liza ein.

„Also. Cho und Harry waren noch nicht einmal getrennt, als sie sich schon an Michael Corner rangeschmissen hat.", erklärte Hermine.

„Cho war mit Harry zusammen? Man, hat die Frau ein Glück!", rief Soraya aus.

„Und Marietta hat die DA verraten.", warf Parvati ein, „Harry is deswegen fast geflogen."

Auf die nun folgenden Fragen über die DA , bemerkten die Freundinnen nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging.

So, das war es schon wieder von mir. Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat und dann auch noch so kurz war. beschämtzubodenblick

Trotzdem vielen Dank für die vielen, lieben Reviews. Auch danke für die weniger netten Kommis! grins

Ich hoffe ich bekomme auch in Zukunft wieder so viel Feedback!!! euchaufknienanbettel

Bye,

siriusisalive

**Reviewantworten:**

**Alania: **Also, einmal davon abgesehen, dass selbst ein 13-jähriger Junge ein Kind zeugen kann, ist es schon ein wenig unrealistisch. Das haben schon viele gesagt, aber ich habe nun mal meine eigene verrückte Story kreiert und die ist halt so. Außerdem ist doch noch gar net klar, ob der Kleine tatsächlich Harrys Sohn ist, oder?

Und zu Dumbledore: Ich kann ihn überhaupt nicht mehr leiden und habe ihn deswegen als einen idiotischen, senilen, alten Knacker dargestellt. Ich wollte damit nur ausdrücken, dass Harry mehr Macht hat als er!

Ich hab ja schon darauf hingewiesen, dass es eventuell viele Rechtschreibfehler geben könnte. Allerdings ist mir das Tempus wichtiger, da es den Lese-/Schreibfluss erleichtert.

HDL

**D3cado: **Ich weiß, dass sich viele ein Happyend wünschen, doch ich bin für ein Sad-End. Eine Leserin hat mir vorgeschlagen, dass ich zwei Versionen vom Schluss schreiben könnte. D.h. ich schreibe ein Happyend und ein Sad-End. Wäre das auch in deinem Sinne???

**jdsmile: **Oh, oh. Ich kann dir sagen, dass Hermine und Harry wahrscheinlich nicht zusammen kommen werden, aber wenn du willst, kann ich einen Kuss arrangieren!?!

Wegen dem Kind: Schau mal, was ich zu Alania geschrieben habe!!!

Wie die Beziehungen von Harry zu den beiden Mädchen sind, werde ich dir nicht sagen. Ich denke du weißt warum, oder? HDL

**Hudi: **Also, du bist ja nicht allein damit, dass du keinen Plan hast. Das ist ja auch eine meiner Absichten!

Snape fertig zumachen gehört nun mal zur Tagesordnung. teuflischgrins

HDGDL

**Angel: **Hi, meine Süße!!! Warst wieder mal die Erste. Schau mal, was ich zu D3cado geschrieben habe. Vielleicht wäre das ja auch eine gute Lösung für dich!?!

Und Snape hat doch IMMER einen Dämpfer verdient. Ich glaube auch, dass er Harry und James nicht richtig unterscheiden kann. Alter Holzkopf!

HDGDL

**Auch an alle anderen Reviewer: Vielen Dank!!!**

**CIAO! Freue mich auf euer Feedback!!!**

**siriusisalive**


	14. Kapitel 13

**Changed Soul**

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 13?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten, alten J.K.Rowling, außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere. Die gehören nämlich mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction, sondern schreibe aus Spaß und in der Hoffnung, dass es euch gefällt.

Warning : evtl. ein bissel Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen, wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte.

Pairing? Man kann sich aber denken, was kommt.

So, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel!

Viel Spaß mit Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Inzwischen waren die Mädchen baden gewesen und saßen jetzt nass, aber lächelnd auf ihren Badetüchern.

Hermine hielt ihr Gesicht in die Sonne und genoss die Wärme.

Da durchbrachen Stimmen diese göttliche Ruhe

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun! Jetzt, wo ich endlich Kapitän bin, lässt du uns im Stich. Ohne dich brauchen wir gar net erst antreten.", die Stimme von Katie Bell war mit jedem Wort leiser und schwächer geworden.

Mit einem _Plumps _ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen und fing haltlos an zu schluchzen.

Hermine hatte sich bis jetzt nicht anmerken lassen, dass sie zuhörte. Doch als sie die andere Stimme erkannte, fuhr sie hoch und drehte sich zu Katie und der anderen Person um.

Er sprach mit weicher, sanfter Stimme, die sie schon so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Katie, aber ich habe für Quidditch einfach keine Zeit. Es gibt wichtigeres für mich.", Harry war vor Katie in die Knie gegangen und wischte ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Du schaffst das schon. Es gibt bessere Sucher als mich!".

„Nein, es gibt keinen besseren Sucher als dich. Ich versteh dich einfach nicht, du hast Quidditch doch immer geliebt!", versuchte Katie verzweifelt ihn umzustimmen.

„Es gibt viel, das ich früher geliebt habe...Und es gibt viel, das sich verändert hat...Ich muss jetzt gehen, okay?", Hermine glaubte Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben.

„Ok, aber willst du nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal für uns fliegen? Zum Beispiel gegen Slytherin?".

"Wir werden sehen...", mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging davon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und stellte fest, dass er immer noch die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller bekam, wenn er irgendwo auftauchte.

Alle Gesichter waren ihm zugewandt und starrten ihn ungeniert an.

Es nervte ihn, aber er hatte gelernt es zu ignorieren.

Deshalb schritt er zu seinem Koffer ohne auf seine Mitschüler zu achten.

Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen Quidditch aufzugeben, doch es gab wichtigeres...Viel wichtigeres.

Er war sich seiner Aufgabe durchaus bewusst und inzwischen hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass sein Schicksal schon lange beschlossen war. Dennoch hatte er nicht vor sich lenken zu lassen.

Er brauchte keinen Dumbledore, der ihn benutzte wie eine Schachfigur, die die Aufgabe hatte den gegnerischen König schachmatt zu setzten.

Wieder keimte die Wut in ihm, die er seit zwei Wochen unterdrückt hatte.

Er brauchte jetzt Ablenkung! In seinen Fingern juckte das Verlangen nach Stift und Papier.

Aus seinem Koffer zog er einen Block und Bleistifte, ließ sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und schaute seinen Händen zu, die in einer enormen Geschwindigkeit über das Papier flogen und ein naturgetreues Portrait von Sirius zeichneten.

Es überraschte ihn immer wieder, dass er nicht früher erkannt hatte, wie gut er zeichnen konnte. Zudem entspannte es ihn und er konnte so den Schmerz über Sirius etwas erträglicher machen. Es erleichterte ihn, dass er Sirius noch immer so genau vor sich sehen konnte, dass er ihn frei zeichnen konnte.

Immer mehr Details zeichnete er, immer mehr verließ er die Realität...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nachdem Harry verschwunden war, stürzten Hermine, Parvati, Lavender und die anderen zu Katie.

"Katie, was ist passiert?", wollte Parvati atemlos wissen.

"Er spielt nicht mehr.", antwortete Katie stockend, doch ihre Worte lösten Entsetzten bei den drei angestammten Gryffindors aus.

"Was? Das kann er doch nicht machen! Sein lebenslanges Spielverbot wurde doch aufgehoben, nicht wahr?", Lavender schaute Katie mit großen Augen an.

"Es ist aufgehoben worden, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass er ausgetreten ist.", meinte Katie schniefend.

Hermine überkam plötzlich eine ungeahnte Traurigkeit. Stumm weinend erinnerte sie sich an all ihre Abenteuer zusammen. Sie vermisste den frechen, energiegeladenen Jungen, der nie eine Möglichkeit ausließ sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Jemand nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

Als sie sich nach zehn Minuten in Norahs Armen beruhigt hatte, stand sie auf, zog sich an und packte ihr Badezeug zusammen.

Die Fragen ihrer Freundinnen ignorierend, ging sie schnell durchs Schloss in den Gemeinschaftsraum der sechsten Klasse.

Es war ungewöhnlich still im Raum und die Personen, die anwesend waren, sahen immer wieder zu einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß.

Er schien gedanklich ziemlich weit weg zu sein, denn er bemerkte nicht wie Hermine sich auf eine der Lehnen setzte und seine Arbeit bewunderte.

Hermine war sprachlos. Das Bild war wunderschön. Es sah haargenau aus wie Sirius. Jedes Detail war dem Original zu entnehmen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Harry so gut zeichnen konnte.

"Es ist wunderschön!", sprach sie verzückt.

Harry sah auf und Hermine schaute ihm ins Gesicht, das diesmal keine Maske zierte. Kurz sah sie eine leblose Leere in den Augen bevor sich eine Eismauer vor die Augen schob und sein Gesicht gefühllos wurde. Seine Maske war ofensichtlich wieder hergestellt.

Erst über die Leere, dann über die Kälte der Augen erschrocken, bemerkte sie nicht die aufmerksamen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler, die auf ihnen lagen.

"Harry. Warum willst du nicht mehr spielen?", Hermines Stimme zitterte.

"Ich habe keine Zeit für Quidditch.", war seine kurze und kalte Antwort.

"Warum hast du keine Zeit? Was machst du in der Zeit?", fragte Hermine flehend.

"Sei froh, wenn du es nicht weißt.", meinte Harry.

Während Hermine über diese Worte nachdachte und Harry sie beobachtete, löste sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten eines Bettes.

"Aha. Sankt Potter hört also mit Quidditch auf. Hast du Schiss vor mir? Willst du nicht gegen mich verlieren?", fragte Malfoy süffisant.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Als hättest du mich jemals besiegt!", Harry brach in ein kaltes, freudloses Lachen aus. Alle zuckten zusammen.

Als Malfoy nichts erwiderte, stand Harry auf und verließ den Raum. Das Portrait lag auf dem Sessel.

Schnell eilte Harry durch die Gänge Hogwarts´. Seufzend trat er durch das Portal in die Abendsonne.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wünscht Sie zu sprechen. Jetzt gleich.", riss ihn die Stimme der Verwandlungslehrerin aus den Gedanken.

Mit einem Nicken in die Richtung der verdutzten Professorin ging Harry durch die Gänge zum steinernen Wasserspeier.

"Würgzungentoffee", meinte Harry versuchsweise und erstaunlicherweise erwachte der Wasserspeier zum Leben.

Er ließ sich von der Treppe nach oben tragen, klopfte an der Bürotür des Schulleiters und trat

ein.

tbc

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

So, das war mal wieder ein schöner Cliffie, nicht? Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Computer war für fast zwei Wochen im Streik. Jetzt geht es wieder.

Hoffe, euch hat es gefallen!

Bye,

siriusisalive

**Reviewantworten:**

**Veronica Evans: **Ich weiß, dass die Chaps sehr kurz sind, aber ich kann das leider nicht ändern. Sorry! Du hast ganz schön viele Fragen. Du wirst verstehen, wenn ich sie dir jetzt nicht beantworten kann, oder? Aber die meisten werden noch geklärt. Bei der Party und an Weihnachten gibt es viele Antworten, versprochen. HDL

**jdsmile: **Ich mag Ginny/Harry Stories auch überhaupt net! Und die Pferde hab ich natürlich nicht umsonst eingebaut. _Was denkst du von mir?_ HDL

**Auxia: **Was Harry gemacht hat? Gute Frage. Aber viele haben das schon herausgefunden. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er in dem Chap doch einen Auftritt? _bedeutungsvollgrins _**HDL**

**Kathy: **siehe Auxia! _grins_

**D3cado: **Wie soll ich jetzt das verstehen? "Esst mehr Pferd". Also wirklich, denkst du wirklich ich würde die Pferde nur so einbauen. Siehe Auxia!

**Danke auch an ina und Laser-Jet !**

**P.S. Sorry , dass das Cap erst jetzt kommt, aber hatte anscheinend keine Lust das Chap zu posten. Das ist schon das vierte Mal, dass ich es versuche. **


	15. Kapitel 14

**Changed Soul**

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 14?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten, alten J.K.Rowling, außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere. Die gehören nämlich mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction, sondern schreibe aus Spaß und in der Hoffnung, dass es euch gefällt.

Warning : evtl. ein bissel Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen, wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte.

Pairing? Man kann sich aber denken, was kommt.

So, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel!

Viel Spaß mit Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Überrascht sah Dumbledore auf. Woher wusste der Junge das Passwort?

Er ließ sich nichts anmerken und lächelte sein typisches Lächeln. In Harrys Miene konnte man rein gar nichts erkennen. Kein Gefühl. Seine Augen blickten kalt und distanziert.

Innerlich erschauderte der Schulleiter.

Er wusste schließlich nicht, dass Harry inzwischen nicht nur Okklumentik, sondern auch Legilimentik beherrschte.

Innerlich grinsend bemerkte Harry die Unsicherheit des Direktors und bereitete sich auf ein amüsantes Gespräch vor.

„Also, Harry. Willst du mir nicht sagen warum du dich so verändert hast?", wenn Dumbledore mit einer umfassenden Erklärung gerechnet hatte, so wurde er enttäuscht.

„Nein.", war nämlich Harrys kurze, einsilbige Antwort.

Kurz war Dumbledore irritiert, dann aber fragte er weiter „Warum willst du es mir nicht sagen?".

„Weil es Sie nicht das geringste angeht. Es ist mein Leben und ich bin Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig.", ratterte Harry wie auswendig gelernt herunter.

„Du hast recht. Du bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Aber wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Was wird mit Voldemort und deinen Freunden?".

„Lassen Sie Voldemort meine Sorge sein. Und meine Freunde kennen Sie nicht. Sie kennen nur das Anhängsel, das nur als Mittel zum Zweck mit mir befreundet´ war.".

Erst war Dumbledore sprachlos. Wie kam der Junge zu so einer Annahme? Meinte er es ernst? Und wen meinte er mit seinen Freunden? Aus diesem Jungen konnte man einfach nicht schlau werden.

„Was willst du gegen Voldemort unternehmen?", versuchte Dumbledore sich zu fassen, „Warum war Voldemort in der Schule und warum ist er gegangen? Warum hat er nicht angegriffen?".

„Ich hatte in der Nacht zum Mittwoch ein kleines Zusammentreffen mit Todessern. Ich hab´ mich gewehrt und anscheinend sind ein paar draufgegangen. War ja klar, dass er sich ärgert.

Er hat nicht angegriffen, weil ich einen Schutz über die Schüler gelegt hatte und er ihnen deswegen sowieso nichts hätte antun können.

Also hat er mich zu einem Schlangenduell herausgefordert.

Als er jedoch meinen Taipan sah, hat er gekniffen. Er hätte seinen besten Spion verloren. Deshalb ist er gegangen.", erklärte Harry mit leiernder Stimme.

Mit einer solch _ausführlichen _Erklärung hatte Dumbledore nicht gerechnet und brauchte dementsprechend lange um das Gehörte zu analysieren.

„Aha.", zu mehr war er erst einmal nicht fähig. Harry musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Wie lange es wohl dauerte bis der Direktor sich wieder gefangen hatte?

„Wo bist du mit den Todessern zusammengetroffen? Warum hast du in den letzten Nächten nicht im Schloss geschlafen und wo warst du stattdessen?", zu Harrys Erstaunen hatte sich Dumbledore schon nach fünf Minuten wieder gefasst.

„Ich war unterwegs und wurde angegriffen. Ich habe die letzten Nächte entweder gar nicht oder bei Freunden geschlafen. Mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen.", antwortete Harry ruhig.

Dumbledore machte gerade den Mund auf um ihm zu unterbrechen, als Harry ihm mit einem „Ich meine es ernst. Ich werde dazu nichts mehr sagen." über den Mund fuhr.

„Nun gut, Harry. Der andere Grund warum ich dich sprechen wollte, ist sehr wichtig. Da du ja, warum auch immer, sehr gut in Verteidigung bist, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du nicht den VgddK-Unterricht für die Oberstufe übernehmen willst.

Professor Snape hat mir von deiner bemerkenswerten Leistung im Duellierclub erzählt und du hast dich als Lehrer ja schon bewiesen.", erwartungsvoll sah der Schulleiter Harry an, den dieser Blick allerdings nicht aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.

„Sie wollen also, dass ich die Fünfte, Sechste und Siebte Klasse unterrichte. Hab´ ich das soweit richtig verstanden?", meinte Harry nach ein paar Minuten.

„Ja, das will ich.", antwortete der Direktor siegesgewiss.

„Und was ist, wenn ich nicht will? Sie können mich nicht zwingen!" fragte Harry zurück. Dumbledores Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Sein sonst einsichtiges, strahlendes Lächeln war in sich zusammen gefallen und hing mehr oder weniger schief in seinem Gesicht.

„Nun, du hast Recht, ich kann dich nicht zwingen. Aber wenn ich dir als Strafarbeit den VgddK-Unterricht aufhalse, kannst du nichts dagegen tun.", Angriff war die beste Verteidigung...

Sprachlos saß Harry da und ließ sich das Vernommene durch den Kopf gehen. Der Schulleiter hatte Recht. So konnte er ihn zwingen. Es war zwar verzwickt, aber Dumbledore hatte ihn in der Hand. Wenn er nicht von der Schule fliegen wollte, musste er sich fügen.

„Also wollen Sie mich erpressen? Das passt ja zu Ihnen!", entgegnete Harry schließlich sarkastisch.

„Es passt nicht zu mir, das stimmt.

Und deshalb werde ich dich weder zwingen noch erpressen. Dennoch möchte ich dich bitten, es dir zu überlegen.

Ich hätte dich gerne als Lehrer. Außerdem scheinst du sehr fähig zu sein, oder irre ich mich?".

„Professor, an sich würde ich es schon machen, doch ich habe auch andere Sachen zu tun. Ich habe bei weitem zu wenig Zeit um den Unterricht vorzubereiten. Außerdem würde ich mich nicht an den Lehrplan halten.

Ich denke, Sie müssen sich jemand anderen suchen.

Warum kann nicht die andere Professorin die Oberstufe auch übernehmen?".

„Sie traut sich das selbst nicht zu. Sie ist noch nicht lange mit der Schule fertig. Aber warum hast du so wenig Zeit?", Dumbledore war schwer vom Thema abzubringen.

„Ich muss trainieren und mich um meine Freunde kümmern. Meinen Sie ich komme einfach so zu meinen Fähigkeiten?

Zudem muss ich öfter mein Quartier wechseln, da Tom mich schnell ausfindig machen kann. Im Sommer hatten wir zwei wirklich´ nette Begegnungen.

Und jetzt Professor, muss ich gehen. Auf Wiedersehen.", mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ ohne die Bemerkung Dumbledores zu beachten das Büro.

Dumbledore saß auf seinem Sessel und fragte sich, was eben passiert war. Mit dieser Art von Gespräch hätte er nicht gerechnet.

Harry hatte zweifellos dominiert.

Die paar Informationen waren zwar hilfreich, doch nicht genug um herauszufinden, was in den Sommerferien geschehen war.

Die Tatsache, dass Voldemort und Harry sich begegnet waren, bereitete ihm große Sorgen.

Und wo, zum Teufel, schlief er in den Nächten?

Der Junge hatte ihm eigentlich gar nichts gesagt. Nichts wesentliches.

Er hatte zu Recht Angst vor diesem Gespräch gehabt.

Es hatte sich nicht unbedingt zum Guten gewendet.

Tbc...

So, das war jetzt Chapter 14. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich weiß, ich habe mal wieder Dumbledore als kompletten Idioten dargestellt, aber das kann ich nicht lassen! schuldbewusstgrins

Ach ja, ist es wirklich so schwer mal auf diesen überaus hübschen _GO-_Button zu drücken und mir ein, zwei zu schreiben?

Bye,

siriusisalive


	16. Kapitel 15

**Changed Soul**

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 15?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten, alten J.K.Rowling, außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere. Die gehören nämlich mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction, sondern schreibe aus Spaß und in der Hoffnung, dass es euch gefällt.

Warning : evtl. ein bissel Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen, wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte.

Pairing? Man kann sich aber denken, was kommt.

So, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel!

Viel Spaß mit Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Hermine nahm den Bogen Pergament in die Hand und betrachtete des Gesicht darauf.

Eindeutig Sirius.

Makellos und rein.

Ihr kamen die Tränen. Der Schmerz um den Verlust war lange nicht so groß wie der Harrys, das wusste sie.

Sirius war ihm wie ein Vater und Bruder gewesen.

Es musste schrecklich gewesen sein ihn sterben zu sehen und nichts tun zu können. Sie wusste nicht ein mal genau wie er gestorben war. Das hatte man ihnen nicht gesagt.

Und Harry war sowieso unnahbar.

Sie fragte sich wie viel Schmerz man ertragen konnte.

Harry hatte so viel verloren. Der Schmerz musste unerträglich sein.

Sie dachte wieder einmal an Remus.

Er hatte all seine besten Freunde verloren. Drei an den Tod und einen an den dunklen Lord.

Er war den ganzen Sommer kaum aus seinem Raum gekommen und war dann immer blass und zittrig gewesen. Es hatte nichts gegeben was ihn trösten konnte. Harry allerdings hatte anscheinend etwas gefunden, was ihn trösten konnte.

Sie erinnerte sich nicht gerne an die zwei Mädchen und das Kleinkind.

Die Küsse von Harry hatten nichts platonisches an sich. Beide Mädchen hatte er mit heißen Zungen Küssen verführt, das war doch nicht nur rein freundschaftlich.

Was für Beziehungen hatten die Mädchen zu Harry, das war die Frage die sie am meisten beschäftigte.

Natürlich gab es da noch seinen nächtlichen Aufenthaltsort. Und Voldemort. Wie hatte es Harry geschafft das er ging? Was hatten sie in Parsel geredet?

Ron betrat den Raum.

Er sah auf den ersten Blick nichts ungewöhnliches.

Doch dann sah er einen braunen Haarschopf und dessen Besitzerin auf einem Sessel. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Lehne.

Er erstarrte als er die Person auf den Pergament erkannte.

"Hast du das gezeichnet?", fragte Ron erstaunt und deutete auf Sirius.

"Was? Oh nein, Harry hat es gemacht.", antwortete Hermine geistesabwesend. "Harry? Was machst du dann damit? Wo ist er überhaupt?"

„Nun er ist wieder gegangen. Keine Ahnung wo er ist.", meinte darauf Hermine.

Hermine Schlug die Augen auf.

Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein.

Sie fragte sich was sie geweckt hatte, als sie leise Stimmen wahrnahm.

"Warum versuchst du es nicht einmal bevor du gleich ablehnst? Vielleicht macht es dir ja Spaß.", erklärte gerade eine sanfte Mädchenstimme.

Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen als sie die zweite Stimme erkannte.

"Du weißt ganz genau wie wenig Zeit ich habe.", entgegnete die warme Stimme Harrys.

"Apropos wenig Zeit. Ich hab dich ewig nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte die Mädchenstimme vorwurfsvoll.

"Sehr witzig, Süße. Du siehst mich doch gerade."

„Stimmt. Aber ich vermisse dich irgendwie. Den ganzen Sommer hast du hier gepennt und jetzt kommst du nur noch alle zwei Tage.", sagte das Mädchen traurig. "Weißt du, ich glaube du vermisst nicht mich, sondern meine Küsse. Hab ich recht?", fragte Harry mit amüsierten Unterton. "Da könntest du recht haben, mein Süßer.", sagte das Mädchen und man konnte an ihrer Stimme hören das sie breit grinste.

Hermine war bei diesem Gespräch immer elender geworden.

Sie brauchte einige Zeit bis sich eingestand, dass sie verdammt eifersüchtig war.

Es tat ihr im Herz weh, Harry so warm sprechen zu hören, wo er für sie nur eine kalte Stimme übrig hatte. Gebannt hörte sie zu, als Harry wieder zu sprechen anfing. "Ich versuch später noch mal vorbei zu kommen. Aber ich muss noch auf Keresso warten. Er müsste bald hier sein." „Du musst dann aber die ganze Nacht bleiben, denn vorher lass´ ich dich nicht gehen. Ich würde so gerne mal wieder in deinen Armen aufwachen!", sagte das Mädchen verträumt. „Ach ja, Tonia meinte, du sollst mal wieder vorbei kommen, Lucas ist mal wieder am „Daddy" brüllen"

„Oh nein. Ich war erst vorgestern bei ihm. Ich kann doch nicht dauernd rüberjetten um ihn zu beruhigen. Er muss sich schnellstens abgewöhnen alle in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.", entgegnete Harry.

„Ich sag Tonia das du bald mal vorbei schaust, ok?"

„Wir sehen uns zwar eh am Samstag in Hogsmeade, aber ok"

„Super mein Süßer. Ich warte auf dich.", und mit diesen Worten hörte man ein leises Plopp´.

Hermine rührte sich nicht.

Ganz still lag sie da und lauschte auf etwaige Geräusche.

Als sie nichts mehr hörte, setzte sie sich langsam auf.

Sollte sie versuchen mit ihm zu reden, oder ihr schmerzendes Herz ignorieren?

Sie entschied sich dafür aufzustehen. Also schlug sie die Decke zurück und stieg aus dem Bett.

Vorsichtig sah sie sich um.

Sie konnte nichts erkennen.

Sie ging die Betten entlang bis sie bei Harrys Bett ankam.

Er saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken an sein Bett gelehnt und blickte abwesend ins Feuer, wo vermutlich noch vor wenigen Minuten der Kopf des Mädchens war. Hermine setzte sich neben Harry auf den Boden und begann „Harry, was haben wir dir getan? Warum behandelst du uns so kalt?".

Langsam drehte sich Harry zu ihr und wieder blickte sie auf eine Eismauer.

Ihre Hoffnung schwand als sie Distanz in seinem Blick sah. "Ihr habt mir nichts getan. Ich habe im Sommer bloß _das_ gefunden was ich brauchte. Und ich habe mich dafür entschieden.", erklärte Harry.

„Was hast du gefunden das du so gebraucht hast?" fragte Hermine mit böser Vorahnung.

„Freunde, Vertrauen, Liebe und Geborgenheit."

Hermine kamen die Tränen. Was meinte er damit?

„Freunde? Sind wir nicht deine Freunde? Wir vertrauen dir und lieben dich.", fragte Hermine schniefend.

„Ich kann dir nur sagen, das ich alles habe, was ich brauche. Ich werde Voldemort besiegen, damit meine Freunde in Frieden leben können. Zwar ohne mich, aber sie werden glücklich sein. Das ist alles, was ich will."

Plötzlich war ein Zischen zu hören. Harry richtete sich auf, und zischelte zurück.

Da kam eine schwarze Schlange aus dem Schatten geglitten und hielt erst kurz vor Harrys Gesicht inne.

Während Harry sich offenbar mit der Schlange unterhielt, ließ sich Hermine ihr Gespräch durch den Kopf gehen.

Als Hermine wieder zu Harry hinüber sah, bemerkte sie den ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Er suchte in einem Stapel Papieren nach etwas.

Schließlich zog er eine Liste mit Namen heraus und betrachtete sie. Dann wedelte er einmal mit der rechten Hand und die Namen färbten sich in verschiedene Farben. Hermine konnte damit nichts anfangen denn sie konnte die Namen nicht lesen.

Eher interessierte sie, das Harry scheinbar Stablose Magie beherrschte.

Harry indessen versuchte krampfhaft einen Zusammenhang zu erkennen.

Die Liste beinhaltete die Todesser, die schon vor 15 Jahren zu Voldemort gehört hatten und sich ihm nun wieder angeschlossen hatten.

Allein in Irland, Schottland und England hatte Voldemort vier Quartiere.

Die Todesser hatte er auf diese vier Orte verteilt.

Nun aber, seit etwa drei Tagen, zog er immer mehr Todesser von den anderen drei Quartieren ab und bestellte sie in das schottische Quartier in der Nähe von Hogwarts.

Voldemort plante etwas und er musste früh genug erkennen, was.

Da sagte plötzlich eine Stimme "Ssssag mal, hasssst du nicht wasss vergessen?" Erst war Harry irritiert, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Er sprang auf, rief nach Rory und war Sekunden später mit einer schwarzen Stichflamme verschwunden.

Hermine hatte er vollkommen vergessen.

Diese jedenfalls, nachdem Harry verschwunden war, sah sich allein der schwarzen Schlange gegenüber. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

Würde die Schlange ihr etwas tun? Doch diese Frage klärte sich von selbst, da das Tier zurück in die Schatten des Raumes glitt.

Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf und legte sich wieder in ihr Bett.

Noch lange dachte sie über das Gespräch nach.

Er sah sie also nicht mehr als seine Freunde.

Er vertraute ihnen nicht.

Ob er seinen neuen Freunden vertraute?

Sie bezweifelte es fast.

Aber wenn er Voldemort nur umbringen wollte, um seinen Freunden eine schöne Zukunft zu gewähren, musste er sie lieben.

So sehr lieben, das er für sie sterben würde.

An Hermines Wangen liefen Tränen hinunter.

Schluchzer bahnten sich den weg durch ihre Brust.

Sie weinte bis sie die Müdigkeit einholte, und sie einschlief.

Der nächste Tag verlief ruhig und auch Hermine verhielt sich still. Unauffällig beobachtete sie Harry und fragte sich ununterbrochen, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Inzwischen war das Leben in Hogwarts wieder zum Alltag übergegangen.

Zwar wurde Harry immer noch angestarrt, doch ihn störte das nicht mehr.

Auch Malfoy war zu seiner üblichen Provokationen übergegangen. Jedoch hatte er schnell gemerkt, dass man Harry nur noch schwer provozieren konnte.

Es war gleich am Dienstag nach dem ersten Wochenende gewesen.

Die ganze Klasse stand vor den Zaubertrankkerkern und warteten auf Snape.

Malfoy fing gerade an, an den Griffindors herumzumeckern, als man Schritte hörte. Malfoy ließ schnell von Ron und Seamus ab und drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um.

Als er Harry erkannte, grinste er dreckig. „Ach, wen haben wir den da? Sankt Potter!", meinte er abfällig. „Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Malfoy.", war das einzige was Harry erwiderte.

Inzwischen hatten sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse.

„Du fühlst dich wohl sehr toll, dass du ein paar Todesser überwältigt hast. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Mein Vater lebt noch.", sagte Malfoy triumphierend.

„Malfoy. Ich hatte nicht vor deinen Vater umzubringen. Ich weiß wie es ist einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Das wollte ich dir nicht antun, also habe ich ihn nur betäubt.", erklärte Harry ohne Gefühlsregung.

Alle waren Sprachlos.

Malfoy starrte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Keiner konnte so recht glauben, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte.

Aber da kam Snape um die Ecke und der Unterricht begann.

So, das war nun Kapitel 15.

Ich weiß, es hat viel zu lange gedauert... schäm

Ich leide zurzeit einfach unter einer Schreibblokade was diese Story angeht...

Ich hoffe euch hat es trotzdem gefallen!

Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinungen.

Sorry, dass ich diesmal keine Reviewantworten geschrieben habe, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen...

Das nächste Mal aber wieder, versprochen!

Also, ich erwarte viele Reviews!

Großer Kuss,

siriusisalive


	17. Kapitel 16

**Changed Soul**

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 16?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten, alten J.K.Rowling, außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere. Die gehören nämlich mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction, sondern schreibe aus Spaß und in der Hoffnung, dass es euch gefällt.

Warning : evtl. ein bissel Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen, wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte.

Pairing??? Man kann sich aber denken, was kommt.

So, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel!

Viel Spaß mit Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Schon den ganzen Tag verteilten Mary und die anderen Einladungen zu ihrer Geburtstagsfeier.

Da an dem gleichen Wochenende an dem Mary Geburtstag hatte auch Hogsmeadeausgang war, hatten sie sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen.

Nun aber, am Dienstagabend, hatten sie alle Eingeladenen benachrichtigt und nur einer fehlte noch.

Harry.

Un das war wohl das Schwierigste.

Mary war unglaublich aufgeregt. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihn noch am selben Abend einzuladen.

Als sie nach dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah sie ihn in einem Sessel vor seinem kamin sitzen.

Sie trat hinter ihn und betrachtete erstaunt die Zeichnung, die Harry gerade anfertigte.

Seine Hand flog schnell und elegant über das Papier und hinterließ feine Linien und Striche. Im ganzen spiegelte die Zeichnung eine Raubkatze wieder. Genau genommen einen jungen, schwarzen Puma.

"Du kannst echt gut zeichnen.", sagte Mary auf einmal.

Harry meinte ohne aufzublicken "Ach ja?".

Es herrschte einige Minuten Schweigen.

Dann riss sich Mary zusammen und sagte "Das mit den Fotos letztens tut mir Leid. Ich hätte die Mappe nie nehmen sollen.".

Zerknirscht sah sie auf die Mappe, die auf einer der Sessellehnen lag.

Noch immer zog sie dieser Gegenstand wie magisch an.

Fast so sehr wie Harry selbst.

"Du hast Recht, du hättest die Mappe nicht nehmen sollen. Im Grunde habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn ihr meine Fotos anschaut. Aber ihr hättet mich auch fragen können. Ich hab´ nur so heftig regiert, weil in der Mappe wichtige Dokumente sind. Wenn ihr sie gesehen hättet, hätte ich nicht mehr für eure Sicherheit garantieren können. Aber du bist sicher nicht gekommen um dich zu entschuldigen. Also, was willst du?", sagte Harry darauf und verschlug Mary damit erst einmal die Sprache.

"Nun ja, also... Ähm.. Ich habe am Wochenende Geburtstag. Ich mache eine Party am See und wollte dich fragen ob du auch kommst.", ratschte Mary herunter.

Das erste Mal in diesem Gespräch sah Harry auf. Seine Augen waren smaragdgrün.

Ein Kälteschauer glitt ihr über den Rücken beim Anblick dieser Augen.

Sie strahlten eine unfassbare Kälte und Emotionslosigkeit aus, dass sie ein wenig zurückwich.

Fast unbeachtet registrierte sie die glitzernden Schmuckstücke an seiner Augenbraue und der Unterlippe.

"Ich weiß nicht einmal wie du heißt. Außerdem ist doch Hogsmeadewochenende, oder?"wurde Mary in ihren Musterungen unterbrochen.

"Ich heiße Mary. Ich wollte ab 17.00 Uhr nach dem Hogsmeadeausflug feiern. Es wird eine Badeparty. Also, kommst du?", antwortete Mary nervös.

"Ich kann nichts versprechen. Könnte ich denn jemanden mitbringen?", fragte Harry und wandte sich wieder seiner Zeichnung zu.

"Ja klar, ich habe nichts dagegen. Heißt das jetzt, dass du kommst?", wollte Mary aufgeregt wissen.

"Eventuell."

Mary wartete noch ein wenig, aber Harry schien nichts mehr sagen zu wollen.

Ihr Blick glitt zwischen Harry und der Mappe hin und her.

Dieser Junge machte sie sowas von neugierig.

Was würde sie geben um ihn einmal anfassen zu dürfen oder zumindest besser kennen zu lernen.

Anscheinend hatte sie unbewusst die Mappe angestarrt, denn plötzlich vernahm sie die Stimme Harrys "Du musst ja sehr neugierig sein!".

"Was meinst du?", meinte Mary scheinheilig.

"Na, nimm´ sie einfach. Du kannst dir die Fotos ansehen.", kam die gleichgültige Antwort.

"Echt jetzt?", vergewisserte sich Mary überrascht.

"Ja, jetzt nimm´ sie und stör´ mich nicht länger.", meinte Harry nur genervt und hielt ihr das begehrte Objekt unter die Nase.

Noch immer überrascht nahm sie die Mappe entgegen und gesellte sich damit zu ihren Freundinnen, die vor einem Kamin im Halbkreis saßen und sie nun gespannt anblickten.

Schnell erzählte Mary das Geschehene und zeigte ihnen triumphierend die Mappe.

Sie waren sprachlos.

Vor allem Hermine konnte kaum fassen, dass Harry ihnen erlaubt hatte seine Bilder anzuschauen, wo er doch letztens noch so heftig reagiert hatte.

Doch auch ihre Neugier siegte und gemeinsam mit den anderen Mädchen wartete sie nun gespannt darauf, dass Mary die Mappe öffnete.

Wie das letzte mal auch zog Mary erst ein paar Bögen Papier heraus.

Es waren, wie sie nun wussten, Zeichnungen von Harry.

Zeichnungen von Sirius, was aber nur hermine wusste, Zeichnungen von einem kleinen, blonden Jungen und viele Zeichnungen von Tieren.

Als eine Zeichnung von zwei Pferden, einem weißen und einem schwarzen, zum Vorschein kam, bekam Norah große Augen.

"Seht doch, das sind die zwei Pferde vom See!"

Und die anderen mussten ihr zustimmen.

Es waren wirklich die beiden engelsgleichen Wesen, die sie am Wochenende am See gesehen hatten.

Inzwischen hatten sich Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati und Lavender zu ihnen gesellt und starrten Mary verdutzt an.

"Sag mal, Mary, wie kommt es, dass du hier seelenruhig in Harrys Sachen rumwühlst und er noch im gleichen Raum ist?", fragte Dean perplex.

"Er hat es mir erlaubt.", meinte Mary nur schulterzuckend.

Sie ließ sich nicht von den fragenden Gesichtern der Neuankömmlinge stören und zog einen Stapel Fotos aus der Mappe.

Die anderen setzten sich auf die Couch hinter Mary und sahen ihr neugierig über die Schultern.

Das erste Foto war das mit dem Pferd und wieder weiteten sich Norahs Augen.

"Das ist das gleiche schwarze Pferd wie am See!"

"Du hast Recht. Irgendwie hat es mit Harry zu tun. Aber fragte mich bloß nicht was!", erklärte Hermine.

Mary betrachtete schon das nächste Foto.

Es war das Foto, bei dem Harry sie erwischt hatte und instinktiv schaute sie zu Harry, nur um festzustellen, dass der immer noch in seine Zeichnung vertieft war.

Also schaute sie wieder das Foto an, auf dem eine Gruppe Jugendliche um ein Lagerfeuer saßen.

Es schien sehr amüsant zu sein, denn die meisten Gesichter zierte ein herzliches Lachen, was allerdings auch von dem vielen Alkohol kommen konnte, den es dort zur Genüge zu geben schien.

Ihre Augen suchten den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

Er saß auf einem Baumstamm, in der einen Hand eine Bierflasche, den anderen arm um um das Mädchen auf seinem Schoß geschlungen.

Irgendwie passte dieses Bild nicht zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der immer ernst und distanziert war und dessen Gesicht keine Gefühle offenbarte.

Der Junge auf dem Foto wirkte fröhlich, nicht kalt.

Hermine blickte traurig auf das Bild. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eifersüchtig auf das Mädchen war.

Sie wollte auf seinem Schoß sitzen und von ihm umarmt werden.

Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen lachen.

Doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass das nie so sein würde.

Schnell konzentrierte sie sich auf das nächste Foto, das Mary gerade in der Hand hielt.

Es war wieder ein Muggelfoto und bewegte sich nicht.

Darauf abgebildet war ein ziemlich verschlafener Harry, der an einem Tisch vor einer großen, dampfenden Tasse saß.

Neben ihm auf der Bank saß ein ebenfalls sehr verschlafen wirkendes Mädchen. Sie trugen beide nur Unterwäsche, woraus alle schlossen, dass die beiden vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch im Bett gelegen hatten.

Zwischen den beiden auf der Bank stand der kleine, blonde Junge und hatte jeweils einen Arm um den Hals von Harry und dem blonden Mädchen geschlungen.

Während Harry und das Mädchen verschlafen lächelten, strahlte der Junge wie die junge Morgensonne.

"Meint ihr der Junge ist echt sein Sohn?", fragte Ron gepresst.

"Geh´ und frag´ ihn.", meinte Mary achselzuckend und schaute sich schon das nächste Foto an.

Wiederum war es ein Muggelfoto.

Darauf waren der blonde junge und das brünette Mädchen abgebildet.

Sie saßen auf einer Wiese und schauten beide grinsend in die Kamera.

Sie hatten nur Badekleidung an und im Hintergrund konnte man einen grün schimmernden See ausmachen.

Die nächsten Fotos waren allesamt Muggelfotos und meist den kleinen Jungen zeigend.

Dann waren da noch Bilder verschiedenen Jungen und Mädchen, mit denen sie nichts anfangen konnten.

Das letzte Foto bewegte sich, denn es war ein Zaubererfoto.

Es zeigte das pechschwarze Pferd vom See, das auf die Kamera zuschritt.

Auf seinem Rücken saß das brünette Mädchen und lächelte selig.

"So, das waren alle.", meinte Mary.

Die anderen sagten nichts, waren mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)(°)

Ron und Ginny hatten gerade von Katie erfahren, dass Harry aus der mannschaft ausgetreten war.

Geschockt starrten sie Katie an, sie selber fast wieder weinte.

"Mit dem haben wir ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!", sagte Ginny als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und zog Ron mit sich.

Es war der Donnerstagnachmittag vor dem Hogsmeadewochenende.

Nachdem Unterricht hatte Katie sie in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes gezerrt und ihnen den schocker gebeichtet.

Jetzt waren sie auf der Suche nach Harry. doch wie üblich war er nach dem Unterricht nicht mehr anzutreffen.

Kurz bevor sie zum Abendessen gingen, sahen sie einen Schatten, der durch die Gänge huschte. Als sie erkannten das es Harry war, rannten sie zu ihm und Ginny fragte keuchend "Warum spielst du nicht mehr im Quidditchteam?".

Ron und Ginny redeten von links und rechts auf ihn ein, während sie zur großen Halle gingen.

Hermine saß schon beim Abendessen und beobachtete, wie viele andere auch, einen Mann, der neben Dumbledore am Lehrertisch saß und auf diesen einredete.

Hermine kannte ihn, es war Ludo Bagman. Keiner wusste genau warum er da war. Man wusste nur, dass er mit Harry sprechen wollte.

In diesem Moment vernahm sie laute Stimmen und drehte sich Richtung Hallentür.

Es waren Ron und Ginny, zwischen ihnen Harry, der sich gelassen anhörte was Ron und Ginny zu sagen hatten.

Als Bagman Harry sah sprang er auf und lief auf die Drei zu.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von _Genervt _zu _Abscheu_.

"Hallo. Sag mal, Harry, das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder? So eine Chance bekommst du nie wieder.", redete Bagman gleich drauflos.

Nun hatten sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle.

"Nein, du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Ich werde nicht für dich spielen.", meinte Harry kalt.

Bagman starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Das kannst du nicht machen. Ich will den besten Sucher und du bist der Beste, du kannst nicht ablehnen!"

"Oh doch, ich kann. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen.", sagte Harry ruhig zu dem immer noch um Fassung ringenden Bagman.

"Gut. Melde dich, wenn du es dir anders überlegst.", damit ging der Quidditchnationaltrainer aus der Halle und ließ eine stille Menge und einen zufriedenen Harry zurück.

Dieser setzte sich nun auf einen freien Platz am Tisch und schaute auffordernd zum Direktor.

Dieser war sich dem Blick durchaus bewusst und stand auf.

"Nun, ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass derjenige, den ich für den VgddK-Lehrer auserkoren hatte, abgelehnt hat. daher habe ich mich an Professor Lupin gewandt, der den Posten angenommen hat. Ab Montag wird er die Oberstufe unterrichten.", dann setzte er sich wieder.

Während an drei Tischen in der Halle der Jubel ausbrach, beobachtete Hermine interessiert, wie Dumbledore stechende Blicke auf Harry abschoss, als dieser mit wehendem Umhang die Halle verließ.

Das war Chapter 16.

Ich weiß, dass es viel zu lange gedauert hat und ich habe dafür auch keine richtige Entschuldigung.

Ich hatte in den letzten drei Wochen 5 Schulaufgaben und außerdem habe ich eine neue Reitbeteiligung, die meine Aufmerksamkeit fordert.

Zudem hat sich die Schreibblockade zum Dauerzustand gemausert und daher kann es sein, dass das Chap nicht die gewünschte Qualität hat..

In diesem Fall kann ich nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut und das ich mir beim nächsten Mal mehr anstrengen werde.

Ich bitte um viele Reviews, denn dann habe ich wenigstens etwas mehr Moitivation!

Bye,

siriusisalive


	18. Kapitel 17

**Changed Soul**

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 17?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten, alten J.K.Rowling, außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere. Die gehören nämlich mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction, sondern schreibe aus Spaß und in der Hoffnung, dass es euch gefällt.

Warning : evtl. ein bissel Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen, wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte.

Pairing??? Man kann sich aber denken, was kommt.

**Reviewantworten:**

**Lara:** Cool, eine neue Leserin! _luftsprungmach _ Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Danke, für dein Kommi.. HDL

**stoffele: **Hi, Süße! Yo, endlich geht es weiter.. War ja eine echt schwere Geburt.. Und jep, Bagman hat ihm einen Platz als Sucher in der Nationalmannschaft angeboten! War doch klar, dass unser Süßer es ablehnt, oder? HDL, Nati

**Jo: **Yo, geht ja schon weiter! HDL

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Super Chap? Komisch, dass alle anderer Meinung sind als ich.. Tja, danke für die Aufmunterung und hier ist das Neue Chappie schon! Enjoy! HDL

**jdsmile: **Tja, mit den Fotos hatte ich so meine Probleme und ein Foto mit Ron und Hermine hätte da meiner Meinung nichts zu suchen gehabt! Da würde ja sein Image einstürtzen. Der erste Teil der Party kommt heute, freu dich.. Snape hätte ich niemals den posten gegeben, da war mir Lupin schon sehr viel lieber, außerdem brauche ich noch jemanden, den Harry schocken kann! _evilgrins_ War aber doch klar, dass Harry ablehnt, oder? Wann soll er sich denn um sein Söhnchen kümmern und um Voldemort? Da kann er sich nicht mit dummern schülern auseinandersetzten.. (Das war jetzt ironisch gemeint!) Nun, ich hoffe ich habe das Gröbste überstanden, bei der Schreibblockade, meine ich! Obwohl mir der anfang dieses Chaps auch nicht gefällt, aber was soll ich tun? Sonst sitze ich wieder Wochenlang vor dem Bildschirm und versuche was besseres zu schreiben.. Gelingt mir dann aber trotzdem nicht! Tja.. Danke für dein review! _gigantischenblumenstraußüberreichmittafelschokolade _HDL

**Imobilus: **Noch jemand, dem die story gefällt! _glücklichist_ Geheimnisse im Überfluss, jaja! Ich will ja auch Neugier wecken und ich bin immer ganz stolz, wenn es klappt. Beweist, dass ich nicht total unfähig bin. Wen er zur Party mitbringt, siehst du heute! HDL

**laser-jet: **Findest du? Nun, du bist ja eher der Experte als ich, oder? Ich vertraue da deiner Mienung mal! Fällt mir sowieso nicht schwer.. wer lehnt schon Lob ab? Ich bestimmt nicht! Danke, HDGDL, siriusisalive

So, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel!

Viel Spaß mit Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Es war Samstag Vormittag und die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse strömten über das Gelände Richtung Hogsmeade.

Harry ging ein wenig abseits der Gryffindorgruppe.

Plötzlich ergriff jemand seine Hand und zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben.

Genervt wandte er sich der Person zu, die gerade einen Arm um seine Hüfte schlang.

Mit Misstrauen beäugte Hermine die Szene, die sich in etwa 10 Meter Entfernung zu ihr bot.

Cho Chang hatte einen Arm um Harrys Taille geschlungen und dieser drehte sich nun ihr zu. Sie konnte nicht alles verstehen was sie redeten, jedoch schien das Gespräch nicht zu Chos Gunsten zu verlaufen.

Inzwischen war Hermine näher an den Beiden und konnte hören wie Cho wimmernd sagte "Aber wir waren doch mal glücklich miteinander."

"Du hast Recht.", meinte Harry, was ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln auf Chos Züge zauberte und Hermine verzweifeln ließ, "Wir waren mal glücklich zusammen, mit der Betonung auf _waren_. Es hat keinen Sinn diese Unterhaltung weiterzuführen. Ciao."

Harry befreite sich von Chos Armen und schritt zügig davon und zurück blieben eine fassungslose Cho und eiune erleichterte Hermine.

Hermine sprintete wieder vor zu den anderen Gryffindors und erzählte Ron und Mary gleich das Gehörte.

Ein kleines Stück hinter der Gruppe ärgerte sich Harry über Cho.

Wie konnte sie es wagen sich so öffentlich an ihn ranzumachen!

Sie waren schon kurz vor Hogsmeade, als sich jemand vor ihnen durch die Menge drängelte.

Ron stöhnte über so viel Dummheit.

Doch als er einen kleinen, blonden Jungen sah, der sich durch die vielen Beine kämpfte, schlug seine Stimmung schlagartig um.

Das war doch der vermeintliche Sohn Harrys, oder?

Gespannt verfolgte er Harrys Reaktion, als er den Jungen sah.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als der Junge mit einem "Daddy!" in seine Arme stürmte.

Ron starrte das Paar an und nur ein Wort bevölkerte in vielfacher Ausführung seine Gedanken: Daddy, Daddy, Daddy...

Mit Luc auf dem Arm richtete sich Harry wieder auf.

Der Junge war echt immer zu einer Überraschung gut.

Schnell ging er weiter und ignorierte die Blicke seiner Mitschüler.

Irgendwie war Hermine gerührt.

Dieser Junge war auch zu süß. Und zusammen mit diesem Daddy würde er hundertpro alles bekommen, was er wollte.

Genau wie viele andere Schüler beobachtete sie ihn, wie er auf zwei Personen zuschritt, die ihm langsam entgegen kamen.

Eine der Personen war das blonde Mädchen.

Sie trug eine dunkle Jeans und ein hellblaues, knappes Top.

Neben ihr ging ein Junge, der etwa so alt war wie sie und Harry.

Er hatte kurze, blonde Haare und trug eine schwarze Jeans, Turnschuhe und ein ebenfalls schwarzes Hemd. Er hatte einen Rucksack über eine Schulter geschwungen und blieb jetzt zusammen mit der Blonden stehen.

Als Harry bei ihnen ankam, lächelten die beiden um die Wette.

Der Junge hob die Hand und Harry gab ihm eine High Five. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Mädchen und umarmte sie, soweit das mit dem Kind im Arm eben ging. Was sie redeten, konnte Hermine leider nicht verstehen.

Harry war froh endlich aus den Fängen der Hogwarts´ Mädchen zu sein und noch glücklicher, dass seine Freunde ihn besuchten.

Nach der herzlichen Begrüßung schlug er vor ihnen das Dorf zu zeigen und sie stimmten begeistert zu.

Vor allem vom Honigtopf war ein gewisser Junge sehr entzückt und seine Mutter und Harry hatten alle Mühe ihn aus dem Laden zu bekommen, ohne alle Waren kaufen zu müssen.

Danach gingen sie in die drei Besen und suchten sich einen freien Tisch.

"Hey Tonia, Mike. Was wollt ihr trinken?", fragte Harry laut, da die Beiden sich begeistert umschauten und sein wiederholtes Fragen nicht mitbekommen hatten.

"Ähm.. Was gibt´s denn hier?", wollte Tonia wissen.

"Also, wie wär´s mit Butterbier?", schlug Harry grinsend vor.

"Okay.. Was grinst du so?"

"Ich wusste, dass du _okay´ _sagen würdest, obwohl du das Getränk gar nicht kennst.", erklärte Harry prustend.

Mike schien endlich in die Realität zurückgekommen zu sein, denn er meinteperplex "Was ist denn so lustig? Hab´ ich was verpasst?", als er seine lachenden Freunde bemerkte.

Harry schnappte sich bloß Luc, der sonst im ganzen Pub herumstromern würde, und kämpfte sich durch die Menge zur Bar und kam fünf Minuten später mit drei Butterbierflaschen wieder.

Hermine saß derweilen zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors der sechsten Klasse an einem großen Tisch.

Während die anderen ausgelassen über dies und jenes redeten, beobachtete sie still das Treiben am Tisch von Harry, dem Kind und den beiden anderen Jugendlichen.

Harry schien glücklich zu sein; nichts deutete auf den verschlossenen, distanzierten Harry der kletzten beiden Wochen hin.

Er lachte zusammen mit den beiden Älteren über den kleine Blonden, der die ganze Zeit etwas erzählte und dabei den ganzen Körper einsetzte.

Sie wurde allerdings in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als Ron sie ansprach "Hermine? Hermine! Wir sollten langsam gehen, es ist schon 16.30 Uhr und wir wollten doch rechtzeitig kommen."

Sie nickte und stand auf.

Zusammen mit den anderen ging sie zum See und setzte sich zu Mary und Liza, die noch über irgendetwas diskutierten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inzwischen waren schon alle Eingeladenen da, tja, fast alle.

Wer fehlte wohl?

Es war ungewöhnlich warm, obwohl es schon auf 18.00 Uhr zuging. Diese Wärme verleitete den Großteil der Anwesenden zu einem Bad im See.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren einige der Wenigen, die noch auf der Wiese saßen.

Sie unterhielten sich, wie schon so oft, über Harrys Wandlung.

Auch fragten sie sich, ob er an diesem Abend noch auftauchen würde.

Da hörten sie Stimmen auf sich zukommen.

Langsam wurden drei, nein vie, Personen sichtbar, die dann und wann zwischen den Büschen am See verschwanden.

Als die Leute kamen, erkannten sie Harry, seinen_Sohn´_ und die beiden Jugendlichen, mit denen Harry in den _drei Besen _war.

Lachend kamen sie auf sie zu und nach ein paar "Hi!"s und "Hallos!"s, setzten sich die drei Älteren direkt an einen großen Baumstamm auf den Boden, während der kleine Junge weiter über die Wiesen lief und sich eingehen mit Gänseblümchen beschäftigte. (A/N: D.h., er starrt bewundernd kleine, weiße Blümchen an und nimmt die Außenwelt nicht mehr wahr. gg)

Die drei Neuankömmlinge verfielen gleich in ihr eigenes Gespräch, das die drei Gryffindors nicht mitbekamen.

Als Mary und eine größere Gruppe Schüler aus dem Wasser gekommen und sich abgetrocknet hatten, rief Harry nach Mary und diese kam auch gleich fröhlich angesprungen.

Das Blonde Mädchen stand auf und zog die beiden Jungs ebenfalls hoch, bevor sie Mary die Hand entgegenstreckte und sich vorstellte.

"Ich bin Tonia. Harry kennst du ja und der da", sie zeigte auf den anderen Jungen, "heißt Mike. Ach ja, der Kleine heißt Luc. Wir wussten leider nicht, was wir dir schenken können und deshalb haben wir nichts Tolles.".

Das Alles sagte sie in einer enormen Geschwindigkeit und trotzdem verstand man sie gut.

Sie zog ein in schwarz-blaues Geschenkpapier verpacktes Päckchen aus ihrer Handtasche und überreichte es Mary mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange.

"Alles Gute zum 16. Geburtstag."

Auch von Mike und Harry bekam sie je ein Küsschen auf die Wange, wobei sie bei Letzterem ein freudiger Schauer durchlief.

Mary packte das Geschenk vorsichtig aus, zog eine kleine Schachtel hervor.

Sie enthielt eine Kette mite einem ovalen Anhänger, der gerade schwarz war.

"Das ist ein Srtimmungsanhänger. Die Farbe verändert sich je nach Stimmung.", erklärte Tonia sogleich.

Diese bedankte sich und verzog sich wieder zu ihren Freundinnen, während sich die Neuen wieder auf den Boden setzten.

"Du wolltest mir doch noch irgendetwas zeigen.", forderte Harry Tonia auf.

"Huch, stimmt ja.", meinte diese zerstreut und zog eine Mappe (A/N: Nicht Harrys Mappe) aus ihrer Handtasche.

Heraus nahm sie einige Papiere.

"Du hast ein paar Anfragen von Fotostudios bekommen.", sagte sie leise, als würde sie sich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machen.

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich diese Fotos veröffentlicht, oder?", sagte Harry drohend.

Mike beobachtete das Schauspiel mit gerunzelter Stirn und auch ein paar Andere waren auf das Gespräch aufmerksam geworden.

"Doch.", meinte Tonia trotzig.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich das nicht will!", fuhr Harry sie an.

"Jetzt reg´ dich mal wieder ab. Ich finde, du brauchst einen Bezug zur Normalität und das ist einer.", verteidigte sich Tonia.

"Und du meinst, es ist ein Bezug zur Normalität, wenn ich auch noch bei den Muggeln eine Berühmtheit bin? Sicher nicht.", erklärte Harry nun wieder etwas leiser.

"Du bist mir nicht mehr böse?", fragte sie und nach einem angedeutetem Kopfschütteln Harrys, fuhr sie fort, "Dann verzeihst du mir sicher auch das."

Sie holte eine Modezeitschrift aus dem Berg Papieren hervor und warf sie vor Harry ins Gras.

Harry beugte sich vor und blätterte gelangweilt Seite um Seite um, während Tonia ihre Beine anwinkelte und sich gegen den Baumstamm lehnte.

Mike verfolgte immer noch jede Bewegung Harrys mit argusaugen und registrierte deswegen auch als Erster, dass Harry plötzlich innehielt und scharf die Luft einsog.

Er drehte sich zu Tonia um und sagte mit kalter Stimme, aber mit einem für jeden sichtbarem Schalk in den augen "Dafür wirst du bezahlen!".

Tonia ließ das erstmal kalt, kannte sie doch die _Foltermethoden_ ihres Freundes und lächelte erwartungsvoll.

Mike beobachtete ihr Gebahren mit einem breiten Grinsen, nur die Hogwartsschüler konnten mit der Situation nichts anfangen.

Harry grinste teuflisch und schob einen arm unter Tonias Kniekehlen und den anderen arm unter ihren Rücken.

Er hob sie hoch und stand auf.

Erschrocken schrie sie auf und schaute hilfesuchend zu Mike, der aber nur mit den schultern zuckte und "Selber Schuld." murmelte.

Langsam schritt Harry mit Tonia auf den armen zum See.

"Harry, wehe! Wenn du **_das_** machst, hasse ich dich auf ewig!", sagte Tonia, als sie erkannte was Harry vorhatte.

Harry grinste nur selbstsicher und sagte zu Luc, der ihm nachgelaufen kam, "Geh´ zu Mike. Los!".

Der kleine junge drehte sich fröhlich wieder um und lief auf Mike zu, der auch gerade den Beiden hinterherlaufen wollte.

"Nee, Mann! Ich bin nicht euer non-stop Babysitter!", brüllte Mike quer über die wiese zu Harry.

Als dieser aber nicht reagierte, sondern mit der strampelnden Tonia kämpfte, packte Mike Luc um die Hüfte und schaute sich um.

Ausnahmslos alle Schüler starrten Harry und Tonia an. Gespannt verfolgten sie das Gespräch der Beiden.

"Lass mich sofort runter, sonst.."

"Gehen dir die Argumente aus?", fragte Harry süffisant lächelnd.

Er schritt einen Steg entlang (A/N: Bei mir gibt es jetzt einfach mal einen Steg!)

"Wenn du mich nicht augenblicklich runterlässt, beichte ich dir, dass ich wieder schwanger bin!", meinte sie hinterlistig grinsend.

Geschockt sah Harry sie an und sagte "Willst du dass ich ohnmächtig werde?".

Mike lachte laut los und die Schüler konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Auch Tonia grinste siegessicher.

Ohne dass Tonia es bemerkt hatte, war Harry am Ende des Steges angekommen.

Nun lächelte er sie charmant an und flüsterte verführerisch "So, das ist die Rache für die fotos und deine Bemerkung!".

Dann ließ er sie fallen und mit einem lauten Platschen landete sie im wasser.

Erschrocken fuhren Seamus und Lavender auseinander, die noch immer im Wasser standen und sich küssten.

Jetzt verfolgten auch sie gespannt wie Tonia prustend wieder auftauchte und hysterisch schrie "Oh, Harry James Potter, das wirst du mir büßen!".

Doch der lachte nur.

Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Mike inzwischen Luc einer verdutzten Hermine in die Arme gedrückt hatte und auf Harry zulief.

Harry grinste immer noch schadenfroh, als ihn ein harter Stoß in den Rücken nach vorne Stolpern ließ. Mit einem _Platsch_ landete auch er im See.

Prustend tauchte er wieder auf und sah direkt in das breit grinsende Antlitz Mikes.

Neben ihm ging Tonia vor Lachen fast unter.

Mikes Grinsen wurde allerdings von seinem Gesicht, als Harry seine Füße fasste und ihn ins Wasser zog.

Ein dritter Platscher verriet, dass auch der Dritte im Bunde nun im Wasser war.

Sogleich stürzte sich Harry auf Mike um ihn unter Wasser zu drücken.

Bevor er dies allerdings schaffte, wurde er von hinten von Tonia umklammert.

Sie hatte ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen und ihre Hände hielten den Hemdstoff an seiner Brust.

Während die Drei sich eine Wasserschlacht lieferten, wurden sie von den Anderen beobachtet.

Als sie schließlich keuchend aus dem Wasser kamen, klitschnass aber lachend, wurden sie von belustigten Blicken begrüßt.

Seamus und Lavender jedoch sahen die Gruppe von hinten und folgten ihnen.

Vom Wasser war Harrys Hemd fast durchsichtig geworden. Seamus stellte erstaunt ein schwarzes Muster auf dem Rücken seines ehemaligen Freundes fest, wusste jedoch nicht was es war.

Mit einem einfachen Zauber trocknete Harry ihre Kleider. Dann setzten sie sich wieder am Stamm des Baumes auf den Boden.

Harry nahm die Zeitschrift und gab sie Tonia, die sie grummelnd wieder einpackte.

Kurz nach ihnen kamen auch Seamus und Lavender.

Die Anderen grinsten sie wissend an.

Suchend blickte sich Harry um.

Schließlich entdeckte er Luc, der bei Hermine auf dem Schoß saß und ihr anscheinend etwas "sehr" wichtiges erzählte.

Grinsend machte er Tonia darauf aufmerksam und auch sie fand das Bild amüsierend.

Einen ununterbrochen quasselnden Jungen auf dem Schoß zu haben, war anscheinend auch für die immer nervenstarke Hermine zu viel.

Harry beschloss sie zu erlösen und rief mit sanfter, auffordernder Stimme "Luc, komm her!" und vergnügt quietschend watschelte er zu Daddy´ und warf sich diesem in die Arme, der ihn liebevoll an sich drückte.

Hehe, fertig!

Endlich.

Dieses Chap gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!

Vor allem der Anfang..

Hoffentlich ist es nicht ganz so schlimm!

Danke für all die lieben Reviews und Kommis!

Sie haben mir wirklich geholfen und wie ihr seht, habe ich mich beeilt!

Ich freue mich schon auf eure Meinungen!

Bis bald,

siriusisalive


	19. Chapter 18

**Changed Soul**

Autor : siriusisalive

Chapter : 18?

Disclaimer : Alles gehört der guten , alten J.K.Rowling , außer die Idee und meine eingebauten Charaktere . Die gehören nämlich mir ! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Fiction , sondern schreibe aus Spass und in der Hoffnung , dass es euch gefällt .

Warning : evtl. ein bissl Dark

Genre : Eine meiner Vorstellungen , wie es nach Band fünf weitergehen könnte .

Pairing ? Man kann sich aber denken , was kommt .

So , ich hoffe euch gefällt die Fiction und ihr nehmt mir die Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel !

Viel Spass mit Chapter 18

Reviewantworten:

Roter Draconis:

Ich weiß, die Chaps könnten länger sein, aber bei mir nun mal nicht! SORRY!

Aber Tips nehme ich natürlich gerne an.. HDL

laser-jet:

Danke für die Blumen, Experte! freu

Ich mag die Pairings Hermine/Harry und Ginny/Harry überhaupt nicht! Diese Pairings werden bei mir so gut wie nie verwendet.. Ich bin mir nicht mal so sicher, ob ich Harry am Schluss eine freuindion lasse.. Eigentlich habe ich ja ein Sad-End geplant.. hmm HDL

Trang-Ouls-Avatar:

Tja, Selbstzweifel! Ist nicht zu ändern.. Ich hoffe es gefällt die wieder!

Steffi:

Hi, Süße! Wie geht´s denn so?

Danke für das Lob, was von dir immer kommt, das ist echt aufbauend! Du hattest mir doch mal deine FFs geschickt, die ich aber nicht öffnen konnte.. Ich würde es echt gerne nochmal probieren!

Jep, Cho kann ich gar nicht leiden, eigentlich wollte ich die Szene heftiger machen, aber irgendwie war ich in Eile! HDGDL

auxia:

Luc ist echt süß, so ein kleiner Spatz!

Kathy:

Ich finde eher, am Anfang war die Story schlechter als jetzt.. Nun ja, ich habe vielleicht doch etwas dazugelernt! HDL

Imobilus:

Ich liebe diese Wasserschlacht! Ich habe beim Schreiben wohl ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht gehabt, denn mein PC war anschließend ganz lieb zu mir.. (Er hat das ganze schnell gepostet!"

HDGDL

Kapitel 18

Als sich die Gemüter wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, stellte sich eine gemütliche Atmosphäre ein und jeder beschäftigte sich mit seinen Freunden.

Entspannt lag Tonia in Harrys Armen, während Luc sich auf Harrys Schoß zusammengerollt hatte und mit glänzenden Augen ins Feuer starrte.

Mike und Harry waren in ein Gespräch über die verschieden starken Wirkungen verschiedener Alkoholika vertieft.

Anscheinend mussten sie den Verlust alkoholischer Getränke mit einem entsprechenden Gespräch ausgleichen, denn zu trinken gab es auf dieser Party nichts stärkeres als Butterbier, wovon die beiden Jungs schon sehr viel intus hatten, es aber, wie erwartet, keine Wirkung zeigte. Tonia allerdings hatte sich auch mit dem Butterbier angefreundet, obwohl sie an stärkeres gewöhnt war und daher bekam sie auch irgendwann Verlangen nach kaltem Bier.

Wie zur Bestätigung öffnete Mike gerade seinen Rucksack und zog zwei braune Glasflaschen heraus.

Tonia schnappte sich, in Erwartung ihr Bier zu bekommen, eine der Flaschen, öffnete sie und wollte gerade den ersten Schluck nehmen, als sie von Harry aufgehalten wurde.

Er hielt ihre Hand, mit der sie die Flasche hielt, gepackt und fragte sie erstaunt "Ich denke du trinkst nichts stärkeres als Bier.."

"Natürlich nicht! Was soll das?", fragte Tonia ehrlich perplex.

Jetzt brach Harry in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Also wirklich! Mike und Bier? No way!"

Widerwillig musste Tonia Harry recht geben. Mike war bekannt dafür mindestens jeden dritten Tag stockbesoffen zu sein und mit Bier allein war bei ihm nicht zu rechnen.

Tonia drückte Harry die Flasche in die Hand und kommandierte "Probieren!".

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und nahm einen Schluck.

Er verzog keine Miene und gab ihr die Flasche mit einem "Wodka!" zurück.

Mit blitzenden Augen wandte sich Tonia an Mike, der nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrückte.

Während die beiden freundschaftlich stritten, beobachtete Harry Seamus und Lavender, die alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben schienen. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und auch Ginny und Neville hatten diese Tätigkeit aufgenommen. Harry grinste.

Allerdings hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Hermine ihn beobachtete, aber hätte er es gewusst, wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich egal gewesen.

Gespannt beobachtete Hermine wie Harry sich plötzlich hochstemmte und suchend umher blickte. Tonia fragte auch gleich besorgt "Was ist los?"

"Saphriel! Sie traut sich nicht her. Es ist ihr zu laut, irgendetwas ist passiert.", antwortete Harry.

Einige waren auf das Gespräch aufmerksam geworden und hörten neugierig zu.

Harry zischte auffordernd.

Langsam kam eine Schlange ins Licht des Feuers geglitten.

Sie war schlank, lang und giftgrün.

Genau die gleiche Farbe wie Harrys Augen.

Sie kam immer näher zu Harry.

Nun war ihr Kopf in der gleichen Höhe wie Harrys Augen. Zwei Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht hielt die Schlange inne.

Einige Sekunden starrten sie einander in die Augen.

Kein Geräusch war zu hören, da jeder das Geschehen beobachtete.

Dann durchbrach ein scharfes Zischen die Stille und Harrys Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich.

Er zischte zurück und stand auf.

Die Schlange rollte sich zusammen und Luc bettete seinen Kopf ganz selbstverständlich auf den leuchtend grünen Körper.

Der Schlange schien das nichts auszumachen und deshalb beruhigte sich Hermines Herzschlag wieder, die geschockt das Treiben des Kindes mitangesehen hatte.

"Was ist los, Süßer?", fragte Tonia besorgt.

"Phina hat es wieder mal geschafft sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.", nach dieser, für die Uneingeweihten nichts sagenden Erklärung, stieß er einen langen lauten Pfiff aus.

Dann wandte er sich an Luc, der mit großen Augen fragte "Was ist mit Phina? Geht es ihr gut? Kommt sie hierher?"

Trommelnde Hufe ließen den Boden erzittern.

Aus dem Dunkel des Waldes kam ein weißer Schemen.

Je näher es kam, desto deutlicher wurde die Gestalt eines weißen Pferdes. Ein paar der Schüler erkannten es als das vom See.

Mit bebenden Flanken blieb es etwa 5 Meter von Harry und dem Feuer entfernt stehen.

Alle außer Harry, der Luc gerade etwas erklärte, sahen erstaunt Norah an, die wie in Trance auf das Pferd zuging.

Nach einigem hin und her schaffte sie es endlich, dass das Pferd ihr erlaubte es zu berühren.

Harry drehte sich zu dem Pferd und war erstaunt, dass es jemand anderen an sich heran gelassen hatte außer ihm. Er schritt auf das Mädchen zu und meinte "Du musst etwas Besonderes sein. Mithras lässt sonst keinen außer mir zu sich."

Diese Worte wurden sogleich bestätigt, denn die weiße Schönheit rieb liebevoll ihren Kopf an Harrys Brust. Er streichelte sie.

"Bringst du mich zu Phina?"

Das Pferd schien zu antworten.

Mit einem Schnauben hob die Stute den Kopf und drehte sich, sodass Harry an ihrem Rücken stand.

Harry wandte sich an Norah und fragte "Willst du mitkommen? Ich denke sie wird dich reiten lassen..."

Norahs Augen leuchteten auf.

"Klar.", mehr brachte sie vor Glück nicht heraus.

Sie kam wieder näher zu dem großen, weißen Körper.

Diesmal war das Tier viel ruhiger, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Harry beruhigend den Hals der Stute tätschelte.

"Kommst du allein hoch?"

Sie versuchte es, aber Mithras war zu groß und deshalb hob Harry sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch und setzte sie auf Mithras´ Rücken.

Etwas unsicher, da Mithras den Kopf hochgeworfen hatte, sah sie auf ihn herunter.

Und im nächsten Augenblick saß Harry hinter ihr.

Norah hielt sich mit einer Hand an der seidigen Mähne fest, die andere umklammerte den rechten Arm von Harry, der sich um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte.

Perplex starrten die Schüler das Pferd an, das sich noch einmal um sich selbst drehte und dann auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen von Harry hin, aus dem Stand angaloppierte und in der Dunkelheit des verbotenen Waldes verschwand.

"Und da schleppt er die nächste ab..", seufzte Mike laut auf.

Gespielt geschockt drehte sich Tonia zu ihm.

"Aber doch nicht Harry! Er ist absolut treu!", versuchte sie ernst zu bleiben, doch im nächsten Moment brachen sie und Mike in lautes Gelächter aus.

Verwirrt wurden sie von den anderen Schülern angestarrt.

"Hat irgendjemand Lust Wahrheit oder Pflicht´ zu spielen?", fragte Soraya als sich Mike und Tonia langsam beruhigten.

Da vor allem die Zaubererkinder das Spiel nicht kannten, musste Soraya das Spiel erklären.

Als Soraya mit ihrer Erklärung gerade fertig war, rief Ginny "Hey! Harry kommt zurück!"

Alle drehten sich zum Wald, aus dem ein weißes Pferd brach und auf das Feuer zugaloppierte.

Neben Tonia hielt es an, Harry sprang ab und half Norah von Mithras.

Wortlos setzte sich Norah an ihren Platz und ließ die Fragen über sich ergehen.

Harry setzte sich zu Tonia und Mike.

Luc kam sofort zu ihm und kuschelte sich an seine Seite.

"Was ist mit Phina?"

Die Ohren wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

"Ein paar der Zentauren fanden es wohl lustig Phina mit Pfeilen zu beschießen. Ihr ist aber nichts passiert..", erklärte er Tonia, Mike und Luc.

"Und wer ist Phina?", fragte Hermine in die Stille.

"Spion in Ausbildung.", sagte Harry trocken und todernst.

Dann richtete sich die grüne Schlange wieder auf und zischelte Harry an. Der runzelte die Stirn und sah die Schlange prüfend an.

Dann seufzte er geschlagen und nickte.

Zur Überraschung Aller schlüpfte die Schlange unter Harrys Hemd und verschwand darunter. Kurz verzog Harry das Gesicht und lehnte sich dann wieder rückwärts an den Baumstamm.

Plötzlich fragte Seamus neugierig "Sag mal, was war das eigentlich auf deinem Rücken?"

Erstaunt sah Harry auf und sah Seamus fragend an

"Woher weißt du davon?"

"Vorhin im Wasser war dein Shirt durchsichtig..", erklärte Seamus wage.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Dann blickte er zu der grinsenden Tonia, dann in die neugierige Menge. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sein Hemd aus.

Entzückt und erstaunt starrten die Mädchen auf seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Seine Haut war leicht gebräunt und schimmerte samtig.

Die grüne Schlange hatte sich um seine Hüfte geschlungen und ihr Kopf lag auf den muskulösen Bauchmuskeln. Um sein rechtes Handgelenk wand sich eine weitere Schlange. Sie war schwarz-weiß-rot gestreift und etwa 30cm lang.

Harry drehte sich um.

Über seinen ganzen Rücken verlief ein großes schwarzes Bild.

Ein Pferdekopf war auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt abgebildet und ein Pantherkopf auf dem linken Schulterblatt. Das Maul war weit aufgerissen und gefährlich blitzten die Reißzähne. Weiter unten zwischen den beiden Tierköpfen, war ein Adlerkopf von der Seite. Der scharfe Schnabel bog sich edel und die Augen schienen lebendig. Durch die Bilder und darüber wie darunter schlängelten sich insgesamt vier Schlangen. Zwei der Schlangenköpfe lagen seitlich an Harrys Nacken.

Hermine war entsetzt, während Ron, Seamus, Dean und ein paar andere begeistert waren.

Harry zog sein Hemd wieder an und lehnte sich erneut gegen den Baum. Sofort kuschelte sich Tonia wieder zu ihm und Harry schlang seinen Arm um ihren Körper.

Gedankenverloren spielten seine schlanken Finger mit dem Bauchnabelpiercing des blonden Mädchens.

Als Soraya wieder aus ihrer Starre erwachte, fragte sie erneut in die Runde "Also, spielen wir jetzt Wahrheit oder Pflicht´?"

"Oh nein! das ist so kindisch..", regte Harry sich auf.

Tonia boxte ihn in die Seite "Ist doch lustig, wenn sie sich so zieren!"

Empört wurden die beiden gemustert.

Wie aus Trotz entschieden sich alle mitzuspielen.

Nach ein paar Küssen, die eher einem Hauch gleichkamen, stöhnte Tonia genervt.

"das nennt ihr küssen? Also wirklich.. Ich zeig euch mal was ein Kuss ist..", sprach sie, nachdem sie die ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Dann zog sie Harry zu sich herunter und verwickelte seine Lippen und seine Zunge in einen heißen Kuss.

Verblüfft, überrascht und verdutzt starrten die anderen sie an.

Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sich die beiden wieder und Harry lehnte sich zurück als sei nichts passiert.

"Das war ein Vorzeige-Kuss. Oder wollt ihr wissen was wir im Bett anstellen?", fragte Tonia und grinste genauso dreckig wie Harry.

Die anderen schnappten nach Luft.

"Tja, wenn sie besoffen wären, würden sie das wahrscheinlich sogar tun..", meldete sich Mike und nahm den nächsten Schluck Tequila.

"Oh, Klappe Mikey! Sei nicht so bitter!", grinste Tonia und hieb ihn in die Rippen.

"Wohoho! Wer wird denn da handgreiflich?", neckte Mike lachend.

"Können wir weiterspielen?", fragte Soraya.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Das Spiel ging weiter und irgendwann kam Tonia dran.

"Also, Tonia. Was war das Peinlichste was die bei einem Kuss passiert ist?", fragte Parvati.

"Mir ist noch nie was Peinliches passiert, nur was Lustiges..", meinte Tonia grinsend.

"Und das war?", hakte Lizá nach.

Tonia grinste Harry an, dann streckte sie die Zunge heraus und entblößte einen Zungenpiercing. "Sagen wir mal so, wir sind hängen geblieben!", erklärte Tonia und zeigte auf Harrys Lippenpiecing.

"Das war witzig!", grinste Mike und lachte anschließend ausgiebig.

"Das war es in der Tat.", erinnerte sich Tonia.

"Und das passiert jetzt nicht mehr?", wollte Ginny wissen.

"Übung macht den Meister.. Außerdem haben wir inzwischen fast 10 verschiedene Möglichkeiten uns aus so einer Situation zu retten..", erklärte Tonia.

Mike kicherte.

"Ja, immer wenn es langweilig wird, ist es ganz unterhaltsam den beiden bei ihrer Zungenakrobatik zuzusehen..", erklärte er grinsend.

Mithras ließ sich mit einem Schnauben auf den Boden fallen und ließ zu, das Luc sich an sie lehnte.

Während das Spiel weiterging, schlief der Kleine ein.

Mike und Harry ließen sich nicht davon abhalten die Alkoholvorräte Mikes zu dezimieren und Tonia dozierte darüber, dass ihr Vater an Alkoholvergiftung gestorben wäre und sie deshalb sich nicht so vollaufen lassen sollten.

So, das war Chap 18.

Ich weiß, es hat wieder länger gedauert.

Das tut mir Leid, aber wenigstens habe ich eine akzeptable Entschuldigung.

Die Woche vor den Pfingstferien war ich nämlich krank und konnte das Bett nicht verlassen. Dann war ich für zwei Wochen in Kroatien, wo ich leider keinen PC habe.. (Dort ist mir fast der Schädel vor Ideen geplatzt! Ich schreibe zurzeit an genau 6 Storys!)

Jetzt nach den Ferien musste/muss ich erst mal zwei Schulaufgaben nachschreiben und die regulären kommen jetzt auch alle auf ein Mal!

Tja, sorry nochmal, aber ich versuche jetzt schneller zu posten!

Ach, wie hat es euch überhaupt gefallen?

Schreibt mir doch ein schönes, kleines Kommi und macht mich damit glücklich, ja?

Büüüddeeeee!

Bye, siriusisalive


End file.
